Reflections After Dark
by Imhilien
Summary: The temporary return of the Mirror of Erised to Hogwarts will force two people to face their unwilling feelings for each other. However, the mirror has a new danger and an enemy plots in the shadows... (HGSS) (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

REFLECTIONS AFTER DARK

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything to do with Harry Potter.

Even when you were a senior in your last year at Hogwarts, Hermione thought, fighting off a yawn, as she moved quietly along the schools dark corridors, wand in hand, some rules still applied to you. Such as, no students allowed out of their beds after dark.

It was Hermione's firm belief that rules like that were made to be broken when it involved late night research in the school library, when such research could make the difference in exams. It was another belief of hers that students who got low marks weren't trying hard enough. Certainly no one could accuse Hermione, who had just turned 18, of not trying hard enough.

In her years at Hogwarts she had happily soaked up knowledge like a sponge, both in the effort to prove she had what it took despite her non-wizard heritage, and her genuine love of learning. It was the unspoken belief amongst the teachers that she would go far...

Immersed in her studies she had failed to notice at times that she was growing into a tall, graceful woman. She had kept her hair long out of habit and it now had secret red glints. Her skin was clear and her piercing brown eyes were bright with enthusiasm and health. Her smile, once absently directed at Draco had made him, for one bewildered second, wish to defect to Gryffindor.

Hermione hoped she wouldn't run into any teachers before she reached the safety of her bed – not just because of the inevitable punishment of deducted points, but because there had been too many 'incidents' over the years – that to see a teacher prowling the halls at night was often because they were up to no good.

As the power of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had slowly increased over the years, so had the number of people (and often teachers) who had been subverted had grown. These days, that smiling temporary teacher taking over the duties of the Charms teacher while she was sick, could be a spy. A group of exchange students could and sometimes did contain someone seeking weaknesses at Hogwarts.

Living in such times as they all did now made people wary and more inclined to jump at shadows. Even she, who knew many ways to defeat attackers, was keeping a paranoid eye about her as she silently walked along. As she passed a closed door on her left she heard an odd metallic thump, like something heavy being placed on the floor, and the sound of voices. What was that, she wondered.

Curious, Hermione paused to listen by the door…why, she thought in surprise, she could hear Hagrid and some other teachers...

"There yer are sir, it's back, jest like you asked," she heard Hagrid say gruffly, his voice sounding uneasy.

She then heard Professor McGonagall sigh and say, "Thank you Hagrid, you may leave us now."

Hermione quickly jumped back from the door and darted into a nearby alcove she spotted. She was just in time for the door opened, spilling light into the corridor and the giant grounds-keeper lumbered out, shutting the door behind with him with a slam and trudged off down the corridor, failing to see the young student as he muttered, "no good will come of this, jest wait…"

Intrigued now, Hermione crept back to the door and listened.

Professor McGonagall made a tutting sound.

"Really Dumbledore, I cannot think why you've arranged to bring this back. It's a danger to whoever comes in contact with it and you know first hand the trouble it caused in that situation with the Philosopher's Stone."

A wide eyed Hermione heard Professor Dumbledore sigh.

"I share your concern my dear Professor," he said heavily. "Nevertheless, there is good reason to believe Voldemort seeks it for his own evil purposes. The mirrors hiding place had nearly been compromised two times recently and so the only thing left was to bring the mirror back here, where I plan to have it drained of its magic."

What was going on, Hermione wondered. What was a magic mirror doing here, or rather, returned here. A faint memory tugged at her mind but her sleepy mind found it hard to grasp.

Professor McGonagall's voice was sceptical. "Drain it? To cast a draining spell for a mirror such as this would require at least two of our most powerful wizards, if they weren't mesmerised by the mirror itself in the process. Even I am finding it a struggle not to look in it directly."

Dumbledore's voice was firm. "Nevertheless it can – and will be done. However, I

will reveal the details later, for I fear if our prize student just outside presses her ear any closer to the door she will get an earache."

There was a dead silence and Hermione flushed in the dark and silently groaned. Now she was in for it. Nevertheless in chagrin she opened the door and entered the room with a downcast expression.


	2. In the Corridor

Author's Note: A big thank you to those who requested more. (  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Hermione's eyes blinked at the many globes of golden light that drifted around the chamber, bathing the two professors (Dumbledore had a faint smile while McGonagall had a disapproving frown) and the huge mirror that dominated the room with soft radiance. Hermione gasped as she took in its gold frame, inscribed with the words 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. Now she recognised it.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised' she said in shock. The mirror of hearts desire, that is, your deepest, most sought after desire that you would rarely admit to others, even yourself. She had never seen it before apart from books, but she remembered now the haunted look on Harry's face seven years ago as he described how the mirror had shown him his dead parents, and how only the intervention of Dumbledore had saved him from being fatally ensnared by the mirror.  
  
"Ten points for wandering the halls at night – and another ten points for eavesdropping!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "A senior like yourself should be ashamed!"  
  
"Late night studying again, Hermione?" Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Hermione flushed again while Professor McGonagall, aghast, said "Again? Ten more points off Gryffindor."  
  
He knew – he knew she went to the library at night! She had been so careful not to get caught too…  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
Professor McGonagall glared down at her and Dumbledore said in a kind yet firm voice "Yes, Hermione, it is the Mirror of Erised. But I would request of you that you don't let *everyone* know."  
  
By that, he clearly meant don't tell anyone besides Harry, because they both knew that Harry, while nowadays the unsung hero of Hogwarts who had been in many perilous adventures, would nevertheless avoid the mirror if he knew it had been returned.  
  
"I won't" she said resolutely. Her glance drifted back to the mirror despite herself. It looked so….innocent looking despite its grandeur. As if to draw closer and to stare in it would only reveal her intrigued face, as it did now. But she knew, deep in her heart, what she would see if she drew closer. She would see the face of he whom she so improbably loved… and then Dumbledore would somehow know, as he had somehow known what Harry had seen. And then He would find out, and he would sneer, and mock and give her an F on her assignments until the time she left Hogwarts forever.  
  
She quickly looked away from the mirror and back to Dumbledore. To her surprise, for a moment she saw sympathy in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew, and was understanding, not angry. But that was crazy, wasn't it…  
  
Hermione gulped. "I'll leave now – I'm really sorry!" and feeling distraught left the room. Once outside she took a deep shuddering break and sighed. The earlier rain had stopped and moonlight shone through the high windows in the corridor, casting radiant pools of light on the floor, making it easy for her to hurry along the corridor [with no stopping!] she told herself firmly, yet when she turned a corner she somehow failed to see the firm body she bumped into. [what?] she thought in bewilderment as she looked up, her eyes widening when she saw whom she had collided with. [oh no...not him, not now!]  
  
"You have trouble sleeping, Miss Granger?" a silky voice inquired smoothly. Staring down at her, looking like a dark angel in the moonlight, a sneer on his pale face, was Professor Severus Snape.  
  
At first glance Severus was not a handsome man, tall and intimidating in his ever present black robes, but you couldn't help but look at him again. His lank black hair always looked like it needed a good washing, even though he was quite fastidious about his personal hygiene, reserving many barbed comments for students with B.O. His high forehead and moonlight-pale skin indicated a scholar who avoided the outdoors whenever possible, while his icy black eyes that were quick to glare, and his wide thin mouth that was quick to sneer, indicated someone who saw little joy in life.  
  
Students avoided his glance whenever possible, fearing the grim aura around him, fearing his baleful glare when they got a question wrong. It had been easy for Hermione to dislike him at the beginning for his arrogance and irritability. Surely, students often muttered, he was the real evil mastermind behind frequent dark plots against the school. He often treated students, especially those from Gryffindor, as if they were something nasty that had crept from under a stone, their sole purpose to be put into a potion to see what, if any, usefulness they possessed.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure when, or why she had decided to unobtrusively study him more closely. Perhaps it had been to ascertain whether he posed a genuine threat to Hogwarts. Or perhaps it was because of the strange kinship her mind seemed to have with his brilliant one. Her observations had given her much to ponder.  
  
He seemed to hate Harry, often berating him harshly, but at times she had caught him looking at Harry with worry and concern, and she had detected a faint look of anxiety in his eyes after Harry had been unconscious for a few days one time after another run in with You-Know-Who.  
  
Students who fell behind in his class would be yelled at but he would always somehow find time to help them and allow that they had "some wretched potential" in a quiet voice when they caught up with the rest, even if they were Gryffindor students.  
  
And so the more Hermione had looked, the more she had perceived that behind his scowl lay a man who felt unloved, who felt he was somehow unworthy of love. She had then, to her dismay and sorrow, found herself wishing that she could give him a hug when he was tired, a word of encouragement when the lines of stress and worry on his face deepened, a gentle kiss when he seemed lost in the shadows of his own mind. Nothing would ever come of this for he would not, could not ever love her, or feel the strange yearning she did for him when she was near. She had to be completely nuts…. 


	3. Caught..

Part 3  
  
So over the years Hermione had firmly suppressed her odd feelings for the Professor to a faint flicker in her heart, determined instead to learn all she could from him. She had persistently asked questions in his class, to which he had responded first by ignoring her, then had given her tough assignments with a mocking smile.  
  
When she had completed them to the best of her ability to reach his exacting standards, there had been grudging respect in his dark eyes – before he had handed her tougher assignments. At times through the years he had even unbent enough to give her a faint smile at times, which had made her heart lurch strangely in her chest.  
  
She blinked and came back to the present when she heard Severus comment with dark amusement "You're unusually quiet, Miss Grainger. That must be a first. Alone as well. Another first. Or perhaps…you're off with an assignation with….Potter, perhaps. Or that wretched Weasley."  
  
Hermione blinked again. She must have been hearing things because for a second she thought she had detected a note of jealousy in his voice. Lack of sleep was obviously getting to her. Then she smiled at the thought of sneaking off to meet Harry or Ron. The three of them were the best of friends and were fond of each other, but it wasn't the kind of affection that say, Harry had for Ginny, Ron's younger sister, or the kind that Ron had for a girl on their Quidditch team. Or she had for…no, don't think of that.  
  
Severus obviously took her smile for assent for in a grim voice he said "Just as I thought. That's thirty points off Gryffindor for you – now get back to your dormitory." With that he wheeled and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
[Thirty points!!] Hermione thought, aghast. He had jumped to the wrong conclusion! What a horrible night this was turning out to be.  
  
"Wait, Professor – it's not like that at all" she called in alarm.  
  
Severus paused but didn't turn around, looking like a black shadow in the corridor. "Really?" he said indifferently. "No secret tryst then? No….plots with your friends?"  
  
"No" Hermione said quietly. "Just some studying in the library. Sometimes night is the only time I can get some peace and quiet in there."  
  
"Ah" Severus said softly and it seemed that his shoulders relaxed slightly. "Sometimes I think students are too dim-witted to understand what the sign 'Silence in the Library' means."  
  
Hermione had no intention of telling him her encounter with the other professors. The less people who knew about the mirror the better, in her opinion. Besides, perhaps Dumbledore would inform him tomorrow, perhaps even ask Professor Snape to be one of the wizards to do the disarming spell, for he fairly reeked of power. She was tempted to plead with him to reduce the number of deducted points he had given her, but that would be pushing her luck. He could even take off more points for 'impertinence'.  
  
Perhaps he had sensed something for he suddenly swung around and stared at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione said calmly, but she cautiously backed away a step. Severus drifted closer to her, his eyes never leaving her face. A wave of weariness swept over her, making her momentarily careless.  
  
"What's the reason you are out here, Professor?"  
  
His eyes gleamed. "Would you like ten more points off, Miss Grainger? Then that would bring the total to…how many points off Gryffindor in this night because of you?"  
  
"Seventy" Hermione said unthinkingly, then cursed herself for her foolishness.  
  
"Seventy?!" he said in surprise. "Who gave you the extra points tonight? What have you really been up to?"  
  
He took a step closer and she took another step back, and found herself backed against the wall. "It was a slip of the tongue, Professor" she said in what she hoped was a steady voice.  
  
"No it wasn't" he murmured. "I will have the truth out of you yet, Hermione."  
  
A traitorous part of her mind whispered how easy it would be now to reach out and touch him. She flushed, unable to look away from his dark gaze, silently cursing how she sometimes lost her objectivity when he was near. Her mind worked furiously. Severus would probably find out about the mirror tomorrow, but she knew that Dumbledore would be disappointed to find out Professor Snape had heard the news first from her.  
  
"I promised to keep silent – but you will probably find out tomorrow" she hedged.  
  
There was a mocking smile on his face. "Mystery upon mystery – and it's only Monday" he murmured. He looked at her silently for a second – thinking what? "Very well, you may go. I will find out one way or another. Dismissed." With that he turned and walked away, his robes swirling about him as he went.  
  
[But why had he been out wandering the corridors tonight?] Hermione thought as she went back to her dormitory, devoutly hoping that she would not run into any more teachers on the way. Her name would be mud tomorrow when it was found out how many points she had incurred. She could say with near certainty that Professor Snape wasn't neck deep in some nasty plot, but there had to be a good reason….  
  
There was something he said that hadn't seemed right. Besides the part about points being taken off, of course. She winced. What was it? She paused in the corridor for a second, a puzzled and wondering look on her face. Oh, yes. He had called her by her first name for the first time….  
  
After the encounter with Hermione, Severus felt irritated, amused and frustrated, as he always seemed to be after he had an encounter with her these days.  
  
He was angry with himself for feeling relief at the news that she wasn't sneaking off for a teenage snogging session with Harry or Ron. As if it mattered to him, a Slytherin teacher. He also felt angry that she wasn't sneaking off to see either of them, either. Were those boys blind not to see how beautiful and brilliant she was? They deserved points off alone just for that offence. He found himself smirking at the thought of informing them both tomorrow that they both had forty points off, watching them wonder what they had done this time.  
  
He scowled. Damn her for making him moon over her like some silly lovesick teenager. He thought he was long past that sort of nonsense. Damn him for thinking about her at times, for feeling an absurd sort of pleasure when she was in his class. And as for thinking before how tempted he was to embrace her and push her back against the wall, imagining her willing arms to embrace him in return and return his hungry kisses, well, that thought made him crosser than ever, and oddly sad for something he could never have.  
  
He shrugged angrily and managed with an effort to stop thinking about her. He had been walking the halls at night lately because he had been having trouble sleeping, plagued by nightmares. Usually he had had coped with nightmares by focussing his mind during one to the point where he could dismiss it, and sleep in relative peace again. Either that or brewing a potion for dreamless sleep.  
  
But this time…he would wake up after one of these nightmares nearly on the point of screaming – nearly, because he would not remember the exact details, just the sense of a dark presence drawing nearer, and the feeling of being helpless and trapped, unable to do anything. He hated that feeling most of all, of not being in control. He could almost hate Hermione for making him feel when he was around her that he wasn't in complete control. No. No, he could never hate her, he admitted to himself. What he felt for her was far from hate, and that was the problem.  
  
So, he had taken to walking the corridors at night in an effort to wear himself out so that his sleep would be dreamless. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't and he was filled with the nagging disquiet that things would get worse, not better. He refused to ask Dumbledore for help – he had his pride, after all! But Severus found himself wondering what would have happened if he had told Hermione, and whether she could help. He also found himself feeling guilty for taking so many points off her, especially after she had already had many points taken off this night.  
  
He frowned as he silently walked along the corridors. How had she had the other points taken off? There was a mystery there, or he wasn't a Slytherin. Perhaps he would ask Dumbledore tomorrow and see what he knew. He yawned, but made himself keep walking. Not until he could barely keep his eyes open would he seek his cold bed.  
  
A/N: Right, does anyone want more? g 


	4. Late for Class..

A/N: A big thank you to those who like this story and want more. bows Maybe I'm doing a good job after all! I hope you will like this next part.  
  
Part 4  
  
The next morning Hermione overslept, and frantically rushed around to get ready for the day, while Crookshanks, who was snuggled on the end of her bed, watched her with jaded cat amusement. She had had an uneasy dream after she had returned to bed last night, that she was in front of the Mirror of Erised again - except this time she was being sucked towards it and into it to the sound of nasty laughter. She shook her head uneasily. It was just a dream; everyone had strange dreams at Hogwarts.  
  
Potions was her first class of the day and the last thing she wanted was more points taken off if she was late! She wasn't looking forward to confessing to the other Gryffindor students that she was responsible for sixty points deducted during the night…  
  
She could only hope that she would do something this week worthy of points being awarded. By the time she was hurrying along the corridors to Potions, she was only a couple of minutes late. In most classes this would only get a raised eyebrow from a teacher, it was when you were at least five minutes late that you would be in danger of being 'awarded' detention.  
  
However, Professor Snape's attitude was that students who weren't in their desks by the start of the lesson deserved all the detentions they could get. Nasty ones, too. Hermione sighed and started running.  
  
The giant hourglasses that showed the current house point totals were on the way to her class, and when she passed them she glanced at the Gryffindor hourglass – and skidded awkwardly to a stop and stared at the total in disbelief. It had to be wrong, for only thirty five points had been deducted, not sixty.  
  
Had Professor McGonagall reduced the number of points deducted from her? Then Hermione remembered her disapproving face and knew that she would not take back points, even from her own house, until hell froze over. [But it couldn't be Professor Snape] she thought, puzzled. He would never take back points, for he took a gleeful relish in deducting points left, right and centre. No, that couldn't be it.  
  
Perhaps Dumbledore had persuaded Professor McGonagall to reduce the number of points after all. That seemed the most logical reason, for he was known to bend the rules on a whim if he felt like it, but still…  
  
"Thirty five points" she said in bemusement.  
  
"Yes" a familiar, icy voice behind commented. "Another Gryffindor up….to no good, obviously."  
  
Full of trepidation, Hermione slowly turned around and saw Professor Snape looking down at her coolly. A couple of students that were in the vicinity gave Hermione alarmed, pitying looks before beating a hasty retreat.  
  
She didn't know what to say first.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late for class?" – but he was late too.  
  
"Did you reduce the amount of points I got last night?" – but he couldn't have, right?  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" – for there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked weary. But you asked him personal questions at your peril, really.  
  
"Miss Grainger, if you don't close your mouth a fly will get in." he observed. "Thirty five points is no more than Gryffindor deserves but it could have been worse. It could have been…seventy points."  
  
To her surprise she saw there was a twinkle in his black eyes and was that a faint smile hovering around his mouth? He had only given her five points off after all!  
  
"Um, yes, that would have been dreadful" she muttered, a flush starting to rise in her face.  
  
"Well, come along to class then. Unless you enjoy dawdling in corridors?" he said sardonically, back to his usual self. "I can't deduct points for lateness from you today since I am obviously running late myself" he broke off to raise a hand to his mouth to suppress a yawn. "But on the way you can attempt to impress me with a recollection of the last lesson."  
  
They both set off down the corridor, Hermione pleased to be able to keep up with his swift pace, his black robes billowing as they walked along. She heard him yawn again, which he turned into a cough half way through, swearing under his breath. She glanced at him sideways, to see him eyeing her sideways as well, a scowl on his face as if he was daring her to comment. All right then…  
  
"You had trouble sleeping?" she ventured.  
  
"Now what made you think that?" he said sarcastically.  
  
[Sorry I spoke!] she thought ruefully. She heard him sigh.  
  
"I was out of line then…I apologise, Miss Grainger. I had a restless night and so the morning is disagreeable to me."  
  
She blinked. Was he actually apologising or had she heard wrong?  
  
"That's all right Professor," she said awkwardly. "I know what's like to have restless nights."  
  
He snorted. "Of that I have no doubt – every time something is going on here it seems to involve much plotting and running about at nights of yourself and those two…..when you're not late night studying….or other things, Miss Grainger."  
  
She smiled but refused to rise to his bait. By now they had descended to the dungeon door of his classroom and he paused and stared down at her.  
  
"I suppose you think yourself fortunate not to be quizzed about the last lesson. Another plot on your part, I suppose" he murmured.  
  
Hermione tried to hide a smile but failed. "Of course" she agreed. "It was all part of my evil master plan."  
  
Inside the classroom the students nervously waiting for the Potions teacher to arrive were surprised to hear him laugh out loud outside in the corridor. However, when he arrogantly swept into the classroom a few seconds later, followed by a meek looking Hermione, they decided it was probably because he was gloating over some horrid punishment he had given her for being late. There were looks of guarded sympathy cast her way as she went to her seat besides Ron and Harry, Ron hastily hiding his latest copy of the comic 'Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle!' (issue 58: 'When Muggles Go Bad!!') underneath his shabby looking textbooks. 


	5. Talk Amongst Friends..

Part 5  
  
Potions class had radically changed since her first year. Most of the Slytherin students were long gone, their parents having readily sworn allegiance to You-Know-Who. Not surprisingly, Crabbe & Goyle had left. What was surprising was that Draco Malfoy had stayed.  
  
Draco was growing up to be a tall, lean man, his white blonde hair nowadays down to his shoulders. He would have been the pin up poster boy for Slytherin, if it wasn't for a jagged scar that ran from his left temple down to his chin that he grimly refused to have healed.  
  
It had been inflicted by Draco's enraged father when Draco had had an unexpected crisis of conscience and refused to swear allegiance to You-Know- Who, and his father had lashed out at him with his wand. Only by apparating to Platform 9 ¾ and fleeing to the relative safety of Hogwarts had he managed to escape certain death. Soon afterwards a letter had arrived at Hogwarts from Lucius Malfoy, informing the school that he did not have a son.  
  
Draco had been very subdued for months afterwards and even Hermione had felt sorry for him. These days he was back to his usual snobby self but in an odd way could be relied on if there was a genuine threat to Hogwarts. He had never bothered Harry about his scar again….  
  
Ron (who was currently going through a rapid growth spurt that made him clumsy at times) peered at Hermione in concern, his face anxious.  
  
"How many detentions did Snape give you for being late?" he whispered, so as to not attract the attention of the Potions teacher who was currently writing today's lesson on the blackboard, occasionally turning to snap at students if they made too much noise.  
  
Hermione smiled reassuringly. "None" she said softly.  
  
Ron gave her a confused look and Harry, by now one of the most handsome boys in school, looked at her in amazement.  
  
"None?" they both hissed in surprise.  
  
"When I heard Snape laughing at you before I thought it was because he had given you two detentions at least, like cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush" Harry muttered softly, frowning at her.  
  
Hermione hesitated. She couldn't very well tell them Professor Snape had had laughed in amusement at her joke, that she had actually made a joke with him. She had never told them of her confused feelings about him.  
  
"I don't know why he was laughing – he had been annoyed that he couldn't very well give me a detention for lateness when he was late himself" she whispered carefully.  
  
If anything, Ron looked more confused. "Why would that stop him?" he said aloud and blanched when Professor Snape's cold voice rang out.  
  
"Mr Weasley, are you here to learn something or babble like a loon? Five points off!"  
  
The students fell silent and Hermione, feeling like she had had a lucky escape, focussed on the lesson. When it was over, and Snape grumbled at the class to "get lost so I can have some peace" Hermione and Harry headed off to their next class, Ron having hurried off in another direction to his one. As they were walking along, Hermione was about to tell Harry about the return of the Mirror of Erised when she paused.  
  
What good would it do really, but awaken painful memories? She doubted that he would go back to the mirror to see his parents, for he had a magical moving photo of them, but what if he did? What if he was ensnared by the mirror again – would he thank her afterwards? She silently sighed, determined not to think about the mirror again. It would only remind her of what was out of her reach.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie when Harry commented thoughtfully "You know Herm, I think Snape likes you in his own peculiar way."  
  
"What do you mean?" she said cautiously. "That's disgusting of course" she added hurriedly.  
  
"Well, he never seems to deduct as many points from you, or gives you as many detentions as the rest of us. Plus, he never seems to give you that 'You're Slime From a Pond' look like he does to Ron or me."  
  
"Nonsense!!" Hermione retorted, trying to sound outraged. "You should see some of the comments he puts on my assignments – 'This could be A+ instead of A if you actually applied yourself' and 'I mistook your work for that of a first year'."  
  
Harry's face relaxed. "Sorry, what was I thinking? I must have drunk one of his nasty potions by mistake."  
  
Hermione was silent. Was it true, that Professor Snape seemed to like her? With him, it was hard to tell, and was she wasting her time really, in wondering if he did? Probably. If Harry ever knew about the way she felt about the Professor, despite all the adventures they had shared, he would call her a traitor in an instant…and would he be right?  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter smile. Even Severus has to laugh sometimes! (Sorry about spelling 'Granger' wrong!). Now, please don't be alarmed if you don't see an update for a little while as I'll be on vacation. However, I won't be far from a pen and paper – it will be hard to rest until this story is finished! 


	6. Message in a Parchment..

A/N: OK, I'm back from holiday in Australia and despite the lure of shops and haunted jails I actually got some writing done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
At lunch time a grim faced Severus made his way to Dumbledore's study, having been summoned there by a parchment note (regarding a mission) that had popped into existence onto his cluttered desk. The note had announced its presence with a ghastly sickly-sweet tune by some odd Muggle called Disney that had lived on a steady diet of sugar, in his opinion.  
  
No doubt he was to be sent on another mission for Hogwarts, to walk again amongst the Death Eaters whom he had pretended to rejoin a while ago so as to listen to plots and secrets. Despite frequent setbacks by Potter over the years that reduced him time and again to a bodiless form, Voldemort had nevertheless steadily increased in power. Severus had heard recently that Voldemort had taken over the body of Lucius Malfoy and he smiled ironically. No doubt Lucius hadn't been asked for his opinion in the matter.  
  
It was easy, too easy for Severus to pretend he was a loyal Death Eater that had returned to the fold. Lured to Voldemort's side years ago by his own youthful arrogance it had cost him a lot to break away when he saw the inevitable end of the path he had been on. He had been left….empty somehow inside, and only Dumbledore had been willing to give him a chance and had offered him a job as Potions teacher.  
  
But as the years had gone by, he had somehow got used to feeling empty inside, concentrating only on his work - until she had come along. He had even thought himself incapable of genuine laughter until Hermione had made him laugh this morning. A reluctant smile hovered around his mouth. It was absurd really, it wasn't as if the remark had been wildly funny, but he had found himself laughing. Her face had looked taken aback for a second, before she had smiled back at him.  
  
Severus shook his head in exasperation. Here he was, thinking of her again!  
  
On reaching Dumbledore's office he knocked on the door twice, schooling his face to look impassive.  
  
"Enter!" came the reply and Severus opened the door and swept inside the office. The elderly headmaster, sitting at his desk writing glanced up and gave him a benign smile.  
  
"Prompt as always I see, Severus…sit down, do!"  
  
Dumbledore casually indicated the chairs in front of his desk and Severus sat down in one, feeling vaguely uncomfortable as he always did in this light and airy office. All that fresh air Dumbledore liked didn't seem natural.  
  
"No doubt you're expecting another mission amongst the Death Eaters" Dumbledore said briskly.  
  
"Yes" Severus said levelly.  
  
"Well, this time it is closer to home. Last night I had the Mirror of Erised returned to its former quarters here."  
  
Severus had barely enough time to feel relief at first before he nearly fell off his spindly chair at the last words.  
  
"Are you serious?" he demanded. "Why would you bring that troublesome object back? Why, I've lost count of the number of Slytherin students I've had to pull away from the blasted thing – each hypnotised by their own deluded visions of being Ruler of the World."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him calmly. "To drain it of its power of course, before Voldemort gets his hands on it. I suspect he wants it now for his own schemes and I require your assistance."  
  
Severus stared at him in disbelief. "My assistance – to drain it? Its very nature would prevent it from happening!"  
  
"It can be done." Dumbledore asserted gently. "Your task for now is to find the relevant book in the library that contains draining spells for powerful objects. I confess my wandering mind has forgotten where it is."  
  
Severus grunted reluctant agreement and then looked at him suspiciously. "Who else knows the mirror is back?"  
  
"Three people" Dumbledore said gravely. "Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, who fetched the mirror and has sworn to secrecy (Severus snorted at that) and Miss Granger who alas! was too curious for her own good on one of her own late night study periods. However, I believe she will be discreet."  
  
"Miss Granger?" Severus said in surprise yet secretly pleased he had finally found out what she had been hiding from him last night. He also found himself admiring the fact that she had stood up to him then and had refused to tell him. Other students in the same situation would have started babbling their whole pathetic life stories.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. The student of whom you have often said drives you insane because she always does well on every tough assignment you throw at her?" Dumbledore said softly. "The student you're so fond of….and who is fond of you in return I believe?"  
  
"What?!" Severus nearly shrieked then said in an uneven voice before he could stop himself "She's fond of me?"  
  
Dumbledore beamed at him. "Dear me, yes. Anyone with eyes to see can see that nice bond of light developing between the two of you. I had nearly given up hope for you."  
  
"What?!" Severus nearly shrieked again, his thoughts in turmoil. He didn't *love* her of course, no that was impossible. She couldn't love him either….that was impossible too. He calmed himself down with an effort.  
  
"You're reading too much into things, Albus!" he snapped. "Miss Granger is a…clever student I keep an eye on but I'm certainly not….fond of her as you put it."  
  
But as Severus said those words he realised in shock that he was lying. Looking into the sad, gentle eyes of Albus he knew that Albus wasn't fooled either. Heaven help him…he did love Hermione. He realised in amazement that he had for a while now, when he first realised that she had a bright mind and spirit that would not be easily broken…  
  
Dumbledore, who saw the younger wizards suddenly vulnerable face turn white, then red, then white again took pity on him. "It's not the end of the world" he said kindly. "I think you two would be good for each other."  
  
Severus stared at him and his dark eyes were bleak. "Good for each other?" he said numbly. "How could I be good for her?"  
  
Excusing himself abruptly the Potions teacher hastily stood and left the room. 


	7. Mirror, Mirror

A/N: This chapter had a lot of rewrites (no, it's not *that* kind of scene! Calm down) so if you think it could have been better let me know with the handy button below and I'll probably agree!  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – Look m'dear, if I put you in the story you would end up chasing Snape around Hogwarts! grin  
  
Ginny – You repeated your kind comment four times so I guess my story isn't that bad!  
  
Jade – Thanks for enjoying this story. I'm glad you think this story makes sense! You say that it's good Snape isn't OOC in this story – um, what does OOC mean? looks sheepish  
  
Jasey – You can stop biting nails now, OK? grin  
  
Natalie & Phaya – The reason there was a delay in updates was that I had been on holiday for a few weeks, I hadn't abandoned the story. I will try to update at least once a week…  
  
Other Nice Reviewers – Thank you!  
  
Part 7  
  
Outside in the corridor Severus tried to compose himself as he strode away from the office. How the other Slytherins would laugh to see him like this. He could prefer to feel empty inside rather than experience this turmoil…if this was what being in love was like, he wanted none of it!  
  
[I love her!] he thought numbly. He wanted to hide in his dungeon rooms. But on the other hand he felt like performing that absurd spell he had always mocked before where you made red rose petals shower down upon your beloved from a little sparkly cloud that appeared over their head.  
  
But he had an image of the expression on Hermione's face if he cast that spell – shock, and revulsion.  
  
[Face it!] his mind sneered. [Would she love an ex-Death Eater?] Albus *had* to be mistaken about Hermione being fond of him – there was nothing in her manner really, to suggest this. He frowned, remembering the way she had smiled at him this morning, as if she liked him. Also, last night there had seemed to be something in the way she had stared up at him..  
  
He silently sneered at himself again. Now he was grasping at straws! He shook his head impatiently. He had to stop thinking like this – and of her before he went insane. It was time to do something constructive, like checking out this infernal mirror before he went to the library. He would take care of course not to look into the mirror directly – the state he was in, he'd probably see himself and Hermione! He tried to sneer but for once it faltered and he scowled instead, brushing aside a strand of his black hair.  
  
He grimly set his mind upon the matter of the mirror. If he had had a galleon for every deluded student he had pulled away from it, he could probably set up his own bank (and set high fees of course).  
  
He headed to where the Mirror of Erised was housed, and on arriving he smiled grimly as he paused before the closed door. A strong Deflector spell had been cast upon the door to keep people away as a soothing voice had started whispering at a near subliminal level in his mind that there was nothing of interest in the room, that there were more important things to occupy his time.  
  
Yes, like ignore that spell, Severus thought irritably as he opened the door and walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. Really, he could have crafted the Deflector spell with more finesse in his sleep if he had been asked.  
  
He approached the mirror that dominated the room, but not to be close enough to active its Hearts Desire spell. When the mirror had resided here in previous years he had never bothered to activate its spell. There was no point. After all, his greatest wish was to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – and as he wouldn't wear a different style of robes if and when he achieved this – the mirror would merely show him as he looked now.  
  
Severus eyed the mirror in distaste, disliking as always its over-the-top gold frame. To the eye of an amateur wizard it would seem to be an ordinary mirror. But to an older, experienced wizard like himself it seemed to shimmer with power – though at the moment there seemed to be a subtle 'wrongness' about it….it reminded him of…  
  
"You have arrived at last, Snape. Excellent…" a malevolent but familiar voice hissed from the mirror.  
  
The Potions teacher face became a shade paler (if that was possible) but he inclined his head stiffly. "Master" he said, trying not to sound too surprised. "How may I serve you, Voldemort?"  
  
The mirror was silent, then the voice hissed "come closer to the mirror, Snape."  
  
His mind was racing with questions, not the least of how had Voldemort found his way into the realm beyond the mirror. It was long thought to be a myth! Severus found himself remembering his nightmares and he suddenly realised that the dark presence in them had been Voldemort. But why hadn't he, the Head of Slytherin figured that out before?  
  
"Master, surely you have no wish to see my…unworthy desires revealed in the Mirror of Erised when I obey your command?" he murmured.  
  
"On the contrary!" Voldemort's voice snapped. "On my recent return from…business I discovered that many of my Death Eaters had been…disloyal. They will not make that mistake again!" His tone implied that they would not be breathing again, either.  
  
The voice continued. "The only Death Eater left to prove his loyalty to me to my satisfaction is you, Snape. Since this accursed school has strengthened its protective spells I could not send a message to you in my usual way. Communicating with you through dreams proved….disheartening. Fortunately it was simplicity itself to enter the Mirror of Erised, create a few 'incidents' so that fool Dumbledore would bring the mirror back to Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before you arrived – and I could see where your loyalties lie."  
  
The eyes of Severus were icy. "You doubt my loyalty?" he demanded, seeking to buy time.  
  
Voldemort's voice laughed mockingly. "I will always doubt loyalty, and my servants must always be tested. But I am not one of your students to be spoken thus – in this class I am the teacher and you will obey!"  
  
An invisible force suddenly grabbed Severus by his neck and dragging him closer to the mirror shoved him to his knees before it released him. He fell heavily to his knees on the stone floor, his black robes billowing around him as he did so. Severus gasped for air, his breath having been knocked from him and he reached for his wand in a pocket in his robes. However, his wand was flung away from him, and it clattered on the floor.  
  
Severus rarely allowed himself to feel fear, but at the moment he could feel cold sweat pooling on his neck. However, he glared at the mirror in cold defiance as he sensed the Hearts Desire spell activating.  
  
The mirrors surface shimmered for a second then revealed a vision of himself standing in his usual black robes, no visible difference in appearance at all except for an amused smile on his face. Certainly it was not a vision that Voldemort could judge as 'disloyalty'.  
  
But then…an image of an older, yet still beautiful Hermione Granger in dark blue velvet robes appeared beside the mirror image of himself, smiling wryly and holding the hand of a little girl with black hair and inquisitive dark eyes, who clutched a toy wand in a tiny, grubby hand.  
  
Hermione and her..no, their, daughter, Severus thought in stunned amazement, briefly forgetting his discomfort. He had never consciously thought about having a heir, but now, for some wild, hopeful moment he found himself wishing for a future in which this could come to pass.  
  
The vision abruptly vanished and the invisible force grasped his throat again while Voldemort's voice laughed derisively.  
  
"So! The Master of Slytherin is nothing but a sentimental fool at heart who puts family dreams above a loyal position at my side. Still, I have to admire your choice of women, Snape. Do you enjoy bedding her, hmm? Perhaps she is worthy enough to even bear my heir…"  
  
At those words Severus was filled with a furious rage at the thought of Voldemort laying even a single finger on Hermione. There had to be a way out of this situation. It was intolerable that he should be…humiliated this way but it was to no avail – his vision was starting to go hazy, his wand was out of reach and none of the counter spells he was mentally invoking were working. His mental call to Albus was being blocked, also.  
  
There was laughter from the mirror. "It's time to show you the fate of those disloyal to me!"  
  
To the alarm of Severus he was dragged towards the mirror that was starting to shimmer again (but this time there was a sickly green tinge to it) and he struggled furiously in an effort to escape. Suddenly memory of the remark of Albus about some 'bond of light' popped into his mind. Was it true? Would Hermione somehow be able to hear him if he called, or would Voldemort block that as well?  
  
By now he was right in front of the mirror – and was being dragged through it as if the glass was nothing but mist. As his world turned black he silently called her name in un-Snape like desperation, before he knew no more.  
  
A/N: No, I won't leave the story there. With a cliff hanger like that, it would be too cruel! I found this chapter hard at times to write, and hopefully I didn't mess up the characterisation…. 


	8. I Didn't Really Hear Snape In My Head, D...

A/N: Yes, that last cliff hanger was mean of me! I'll be nice now, I promise. g  
  
  
  
Ann – So, I'm the 'Queen of Evil Cliffhangers' hmm? It has a nice ring to it g.  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – I won't ask where you got that Snape Internet link from! g Hmm, I can imagine saying "Your robes are on fire" too. Right, I've scared myself now. You really want to be in this story, don't you? Well, you might regret saying that..g  
  
Jasey – OK, you can sit down now!  
  
RowanRhys – Thank you for making this story one of your favourites! That's really nice of you. I hope you will continue to like this story. As for that line that Voldemort said – he said that because he's Evil™. He just wanted to annoy Snape…  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
"……Hermione!?!"  
  
Hermione was walking in the school grounds with Harry, discussing the latest Quidditch game when she paused.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she said to Harry in puzzlement, looking around her. She had heard Professor Snape call her name and - she could swear she had heard it in her head! Disturbingly she had heard terror in his voice. Snape was not someone you imagined feeling terror – that was something you, the student felt in his presence as he casually dissected your latest misdemeanour in an acid voice.  
  
"Hear what?" Harry said curiously.  
  
"I heard Snape call me as if he wanted help – something's wrong" she said slowly.  
  
Harry looked around in puzzlement. "Yes, there's something wrong because I didn't hear anything and I don't see him, unless he's invisible. Now that's a scary thought…ugh."  
  
"I'm not making this up!" Hermione said impatiently, running a hand distractedly through her hair as she turned and stared around her. Indeed, there was no sign of the Potions teacher in the grounds or at any of the diamond paned windows.  
  
"But if something is wrong" she went on, "shouldn't we find out?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply she spun and headed towards the main doors. Harry stared after her.  
  
"If Snape's in trouble, no, I don't really want to find out why!" the tall Gryffindor muttered to himself but nevertheless he started following her.  
  
If Snape really was in trouble though, Hermione thought uneasily, it could mean that the help of Dumbledore would be required. What could terrify someone like Snape? Aware of Harry following her and feeling vaguely silly, she headed inside and down the stairs that led to the dungeons. The best thing to do first was to try and locate him.  
  
Perhaps it had been her imagination after all and he would end up snapping at her for disturbing him. On her way down she passed two tall girls from Ravenclaw, blinking when she overhead one of them asking the other what was the best way to get Snape's attention, telling him that his robes were on fire, or just stick to putting an enchanted apple on his desk?  
  
What was it about Snape that made him so fascinating? Hermione thought in bemusement, convinced with every passing second that she was down here for nothing.  
  
But when she opened the door to the Potions class it was dark and empty. Well, maybe he was in his office. But when she cautiously knocked on his door, waiting a while and then quietly opening the door, there was no one inside the quiet, shadowy room that led to equally quiet quarters. No cold voice rang out asking what was the meaning of this latest behaviour?  
  
"He's probably in the staff room, thinking up new and unusual detentions" Harry said lightly from behind her.  
  
"Come on Herm, you didn't really Snape call you for help, did you? Besides, I'm the one that hears voices sometimes, remember?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him, troubled. "I could swear that I heard him!" She was silent for a moment. "Maybe you're right – perhaps he's in the staff room after all."  
  
Harry hesitated. "But if he isn't there – then maybe something could be wrong after all. Come on, let's go and find out."  
  
There was a faint grimace on his face. Hermione knew how much it had took for him to say that – he had no love for Snape at all and would be the first one to celebrate if the Potions teacher left the school.  
  
They both hurried back up to the main floor and went towards the staff room. However, when they approached its door, it opened and Albus Dumbledore walked out, wiping a few bread crumbs from his beard. When he saw Hermione and Harry he gave them a gentle yet curious smile.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" he inquired.  
  
"Is Professor Snape in there?" Hermione said in a deliberately casual tone. "I want to ask him something about the notes he gave us in class today."  
  
Dumbledore gave Hermione a thoughtful look and shook his head. "Why, no. He went to the library a while ago."  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly in relief. There was a logical explanation for his absence downstairs after all – she must have been imagining things after all. Harry nudged her gently in her side with an elbow. "See?" he muttered.  
  
However, Dumbledore overhead him. "What is it?" he inquired. Feeling foolish Hermione muttered "It's nothing really, sir, I don't think…but a few minutes ago when I was outside I thought I heard Professor Snape call my name. It sounded like it was ah, in my mind and he sounded…afraid. But that's silly of course, because he's in the library."  
  
Thanks to the many defensive spells laid on the library these days, nothing short of Armageddon could harm anyone in there. Dumbledore didn't laugh though but looked at her sharply. "You heard him in your head, eh? Hmm…I wonder if he went to…" then he straightened.  
  
"Would both of you go to my office and wait – no, Hermione, you're not in trouble – wait there until I return. Food and drink will be there on my desk for you." He nodded at them and then hurried off down the corridor.  
  
Feeling distinctly uneasy now, Hermione looked at Harry who stared back at her. "Herm, he *believes* you. If so, then what's going on? Why would Snape call you for help?" he said, his green eyes confused.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said honestly. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Harry's face had a thoughtful look as he continued to stare at her. "Yes, let's go."  
  
A/N: Right, before you start asking what have I done with the Potions teacher, my answer is that the story will be told from Hermione's POV for a while and yes, there will be a happy ending. I may have to increase the story rating (or maybe not, I'm starting to blush! g ). 


	9. Revelations..

A/N – Thanks again for your kind reviews, and I hope you will like this chapter.  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – I guess it would be both of us in detention then, huh? "Sir, there's something on your robe!" (Snape flees in panic from oddball students running towards him) smile  
  
Hellsong – No, it won't be too lemony in future chapters, no need to get the censors attention!  
  
Jasey – OK, here's an update. Stop staring at the computer! sniff smile  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
When they both reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione walked first into the beautiful room. Fawkes, the crimson phoenix familiar of Dumbledore gave a welcoming trill to them both from his golden perch behind the door. He had recently 'renewed' himself and so his feathers gleamed and his black eyes were bright.  
  
"Hello Fawkes!" Harry murmured, walking closer to the phoenix to pay his respects. Standing on the cluttered, claw-footed desk was a glass pitcher filled with a pale green liquid with two silver goblets beside it. A plate of small pastry pies nearby gave off a savoury aroma, and a few headmasters were staring wistfully at the pies from their picture frames on the walls.  
  
Feeling hungry, Hermione picked up a pastry and pouring her a goblet of the green liquid (which turned out to be lime juice) she sat down in a chair before Dumbledore's desk and started eating.  
  
Harry remained near Fawkes, keeping his distance from her.  
  
Time passed, Hermione shifting uncomfortably in her chair as she reviewed spells in her mind. What was keeping Dumbledore? She felt more concerned about Professor Snape than she was about missing her class. Harry eventually sat down beside her, remarking that Dumbledore was taking an awfully long time..  
  
When the door eventually opened they both turned as one to see the headmaster enter the room, a pale look on his face. He was almost gingerly holding a wand in his hand that was made of a dark, almost black wood, which seemed to radiate an angry aura. Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"That's not Professor Snape's wand is it?" she said in concern.  
  
Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and sat down at his desk, carefully placing the wand down before him on a pile of papers.  
  
"Yes, it is, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's face went pale and even Harry looked shocked. To every wizard their wand was like extensions of ones arm – not being without it constantly was unthinkable. There was no point in stealing the wand of another for you could only work with a wand that was uniquely suited to you. Hermione felt a numb horror spreading through her. For Dumbledore to have Snape's wand meant that he was no longer in any position to use it. Which mean he could be injured…or dead.  
  
"What's happened?" she said blankly. Dumbledore looked graver if that was possible and his eyes were sad. "I fear he is in terrible danger" he said quietly.  
  
"What?" Hermione said with a sinking feeling. She hadn't imagined the call for help after all but she was starting to wish she had..  
  
Harry moved uneasily in his chair. "What do you mean?" he said warily.  
  
"His wand was found near the Mirror of Erised. It has been ascertained by myself and Professor McGonagall that Severus is somehow in the realm beyond the Mirror and we fear that Voldemort is responsible."  
  
In disbelief Hermione thought that the Mirror of Erised had scarcely been at Hogwarts for more than a day and it had already spread chaos – Professor Snape had obviously been informed about it, to his cost. But what was this 'realm' Dumbledore was talking about? Her heart felt like a heavy weight in her chest at the thought of the Potions teacher trapped without his wand at the mercy of You-Know-Who.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised is back – Snape's in a realm *beyond* it – and Voldemort is responsible?!" Harry said, thunderstruck.  
  
"There's a realm beyond the Mirror?" Hermione said, forcing her voice to be steady. They had overcome greater dangers than this, after all.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, to both of your questions. Harry, the Mirror of Erised was brought back for I was concerned that Voldemort sought it for his own purposes."  
  
"I'm not in any hurry to see it again!" Harry muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "But I didn't know you could go *through* it!"  
  
"It was supposed to be a fable only" Dumbledore admitted. "It was said that there was a way one could walk through the Mirror into a realm that held a replica of every vision ever seen by people who had looked at it. The Mirror itself would apparently reveal the way back into this world. No one ever succeeded in finding the way although many wizards, many of them Slytherin, have tried over the years. Some vanished, never to be seen again…"  
  
Harry snorted. Knowing the secret desires of say, your rival, would give you a decided advantage over him or her. He couldn't help think that surely a part of Snape would be feeling smug to have succeeded where other Slytherins had failed. But despite his long-running dislike of the Potions teacher he wouldn't wish him to be captured by You-Know-Who.  
  
Hermione seemed to be taking the news unusually badly – why had she heard Snape in her head? Telepathy was a rare and difficult ability amongst wizards – and why had Snape assumed that Hermione would hear him in return??  
  
"If there's a way through then surely we can find it!" Hermione questioned.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her gravely. "All efforts made so far to enter the Mirror have failed. Professor McGonagall is currently researching all of the records of the Mirror to find any mention of the way through – but there may be another way through for you alone, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was startled. She was one of the top students of Hogwarts but that didn't mean she could perform feats others couldn't (that was Harry's job!). She had come from an unexceptional Muggle family too, not like Harry who would be having stories told about his adventures in years to come.  
  
"How could I do that?" she said cautiously. Dumbledore gazed at her in a peculiar way..it was the way he had looked at her last night when she thought she had seen sympathy in his eyes after she had wondered if she would have seen Professor Snape in the Mirror..  
  
"You're fond of Severus, aren't you Hermione?" he said gently. Hermione flushed uncomfortably, aware that Harry was staring at Dumbledore then her in shock.  
  
"What?!" Harry said, startled.  
  
Hermione felt tongue-tied. Admitting she cared for Professor Snape would bring her nothing but trouble – with the teachers and her friends, her mind babbled. She would be an outcast! But then the thought of him suffering at the hands of You-Know-Who made her wince.  
  
"Yes" she said quietly, staring at the floor.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that, Hermione." Dumbledore said simply.  
  
She looked up at him in confusion. "You are? Why?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry who was staring at her, his green eyes wide. "How could you be 'fond' of him – the head of Slytherin!" Harry snapped at her. Hermione flushed but said nothing. Angrily, Harry continued while Dumbledore watched them both, saying nothing.  
  
"You know what he's like – what, do you imagine he is 'fond' of you too?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed angrily. "I know it's crazy of me to feel that way…and no, I know he doesn't care for me!" she said.  
  
"You're wrong Hermione. He does care for you – he's just too proud and afraid to admit it." Dumbledore said softly. "The fact that you were able to hear him in your mind before is a sign that confirms to me that you have both become soul bonded to each other. Admittedly, this is rare between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but not unheard of either. This will give you an advantage over the rest of us of travelling through the Mirror."  
  
Hermione's face went white and a bittersweet elation swept through her. What a time to find this out, when Professor Snape was in danger!! Harry's eyes were now the size of saucers. But to Hermione, one thing was clear. She stood up.  
  
"What must I do then, Professor?" she said determinedly. He nodded in approval. "Your bravery is noted, my dear. But firstly – would you place your hand on Fawkes?"  
  
Mystified, Hermione approached the phoenix cautiously who observed her with his beady black eyes and gave her a reassuring chirp. When she gently laid a hand on his scarlet feathers she looked questioningly at Dumbledore who remarked, "Now, Fawkes, would you oblige us please? And Hermione, would you please close your eyes and thinking of Severus, hold the image in your mind for a minute."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and closing her eyes thought of the Potions teacher when he had laughed at her joke earlier today, his harsh features looking unexpected amused for a moment, his black eyes gleaming. A tear threatened to run down her cheek. What if it was too late to save him?  
  
Fawkes started singing softly, the unearthly, beautiful song soaring to a crescendo then trailing away in soft, silvery notes. Hermione suddenly felt a strange, insistent tugging at her heart and opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Tell me what you see, Hermione" Dumbledore asked. She blinked when she saw a thin chain of white light extending from her chest, running across the study at a slight angle and going through a wall. She touched it cautiously and her hand went through it, though her fingers tingled. She was feeling an urge to follow it as well. "There's ah, a chain of light running from me into the wall!" she said, pointing. "Can you see it?"  
  
While Harry warily said he didn't Dumbledore looked at her intently. "I know it's there but I cannot see it clearly. What colour is it, Hermione?"  
  
"White!" she said firmly and Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. "It means that he's still alive then. Good. If it was black, then one of you would be dead – not you, obviously – and eventually the chain would have faded away. There's still time…"  
  
A/N - Sevvy will turn up in the next one, so don't panic folks! I had more scenes than I realised to set up the next chapter.. 


	10. Hermione Through the Looking Glass

A/N: I see I have passed 100 for the amount of reviews so far. Thanks guys!  
  
(This chapter is a bit mushy in one place, but nothing graphic)  
  
  
  
Bertie Wooster – The ground I walk on certainly isn't worth worshipping but thanks for thinking so anyway!  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – Yes, I'm sure if we were both in detention Snape might be a little scared... "Yoo hoo, Sevvy…who's your tailor?" grin. Yes, Snape is still alive (it will be a happy ending but it might be a little rocky getting there!)  
  
Meee! & Silver*Chime – My cliffhangers are bad aren't they? (looks mournful). I will try to behave in future.  
  
Starlight – I'm glad you've found this story and I hope you will continue to like it.  
  
Strega Brava – Glad to see you like Sailor Moon too, heh, heh.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione gravely. "I'm sure you realise that time is of the essence – but never let it be said that I sent you to face Voldemort unprotected. It is fortunate that I went shopping last week.."  
  
Opening a drawer in his desk he pulled out a small bundle of silky, iridescent cloth that seemed to gleam with its own light and he walked over and gave it to her. After accepting it Hermione peered at the cloth in surprise. "It looks like Harry's invisibility cloak!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. It is the latest version of the invisibility cloak – it comes with the latest feature of adjusting to the size of its wearer. Even if Hagrid wore it he would have no complaints, I daresay."  
  
Hermione thanked him and draped the cloak over her arm, where it seemed to whisper to itself as it hung there. Harry stood up, his face pale and they both looked at him.  
  
"Hermione – I'm sorry for yelling before, but I can't let you face Voldemort alone. I couldn't. I'm coming with you" he said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid Hermione must carry out this task alone, Harry."  
  
"Voldemort could kill her!" Harry said in desperation.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry. "If I don't go, Snape could die!"  
  
Harry looked at her, his green eyes grim. "So, you want both of you to die, do you?"  
  
"Harry, I want to do this – right now there's no one else who can help him" she said determinedly.  
  
Harry looked like he was going to argue further, then he sighed and gave up. "All right then, but I'm going to stay by the mirror….in case Voldemort comes through it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That is my plan also. If Voldemort came through into Hogwarts the results could be catastrophic." Then he went back to his desk and gently picking up Snape's wand approached Hermione solemnly and gave it to her. "I hope you can return this to its owner" he said gently.  
  
Hermione accepted the wand with trembling fingers. It was dark and smooth with much handling and it tingled angrily in her hands then abruptly calmed, as if it sensed she was an ally. After she placed it carefully in a pocket she heard Fawkes trill.  
  
"You will, Fawkes? Thank you. I fear they may be required" Dumbledore murmured and rummaging through one of his pockets he brought out a little green bottle. Walking over to Fawkes he took the cork out and held the bottle to the eyes of the phoenix. The beady eyes blinked then thick, pearly tears that were famous for their healing properties ran down the bright feathers to be caught in the bottle. When the bottle was full Dumbledore corked it and gravely thanked Fawkes, who gave a soft chirp in reply.  
  
Taking the bottle of tears from Dumbledore, Hermione felt as though it was a weird kind of Christmas– first the invisibility cloak and now the gift of phoenix tears. What if she failed…no! she thought firmly. She would not fail. She refused to.  
  
"I'm ready!" she said resolutely. Well, as ready as she would ever be, she thought to herself. Dumbledore nodded then courteously went to open the door for her. Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was gazing at her as if she had become a different person then gave her a puzzled, bemused smile.  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do Herm, after this is over!" he muttered then he was following her out the door after Dumbledore. As classes had started there were not many people to stare at them, only the curious eyes of the living portraits to watch the three go by. The Deflector spell that guarded the room where the Mirror of Erised was housed was easily ignored, and when Hermione opened the door the astonished eyes of Professor McGonagall greeted her.  
  
"Why are you here Hermione, and Harry too? What is the meaning of this?" she said sternly. Her face was strained and she was seated at a book-laden table that had been drawn up near the huge mirror (but not too near).  
  
"I will explain everything my dear Professor" Dumbledore said calmly as he walked in after Hermione and Harry. "But at the moment we have a chance of success."  
  
"I do not see how!" Professor McGonagall said fretfully, indicating the pile of thick books before her. "There is no mention at all of the way through or how to get back…Hermione, what are you doing?"  
  
Feeling as if the Mirror of Erised was compelling her to draw closer, Hermione had shaken out the invisibility cloak and put it on, leaving her head uncovered (making her head appear to be bobbing in thin air). The chain of light ran from her chest into the mirror and the realm beyond it apparently, for the chain did not continue on through the glass into the rest of the room. Approaching the huge mirror (that now seemed to look dark and shadowed, despite the light in the room) she turned her head to look at Dumbledore and Harry for reassurance.  
  
Harry's face was pale but his voice was firm. "Good luck, Herm!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, his face grave yet kind. "Bring him back if you can, Hermione."  
  
"I will!" she said determinedly and pulled the hood over her head, close enough now to the mirror for its Heart Desire spell to start activating. Hoping that she knew what she was doing, Hermione placed her hand on her chest where the chain of light exited and stepped forward...and went through the mirror as if it was mist. The world seemed to spin around her for a stomach churning moment then it calmed.  
  
Hermione stared around her after she had stepped through. Another improvement of this invisibility cloak over Harry's one was that even when it completely enveloped your body and face, you could still see clearly around you. She could see clearly all right…she cried out, for she was standing on a black marble floor that was covered with skeletons! But they weren't Snape's bones she thought in wild relief, for they were old – many of them crumbled into pieces though a few of them had skeletal arms stretching out in mute appeal towards the mirror she had just travelled through.  
  
These had to be the wizards who had gone missing in their search for the way through the Mirror of Erised, Hermione thought soberly as she picked her way carefully through the bones, saying a silent prayer for the long- dead wizards. They had found the way through all right – but not the way back. Would she be able to return? Turning to look back at the mirror she had come through she noted that it was the exact replica of the original, with a copy of the inscription inscribed on the frame, except for one detail. At the very top of the frame was a bronze circle. There appeared to be markings within it but they were faded…Hermione sighed. It looked as if a riddle was involved in getting back, but she couldn't afford to spend time on it at the moment.  
  
The air was a bit stale but breathable, with a smell of empty rooms. Although there was a floor there was no ceiling – only darkness, and the only light source was that of the mirrors around her, each glimmering with a soft golden light. For surrounding her and the mirror she had walked through in a circle were five replicas of the Mirror of Erised, each containing a different, though frozen, scene. Through the gaps between the mirrors Hermione could see further circles of mirrors radiating outwards, apparently into infinity for no walls could be seen. The chain of light ran through one of the gaps between the mirrors and it was still white, she thought thankfully.  
  
Fascinated in spite of herself Hermione walked to the nearest mirror, her footsteps making no sound on the floor. It contained a frozen image of a pretty, dark haired girl in the robes of Headmaster. Her eyes were malicious and the Slytherin logo was embroidered in numerous places over the robes. Hermione drew back in distaste and was about to take the cloak away from her face when she paused, for she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Not by the images in the mirrors, but by a cold, evil presence that seemed to be all around her. There was frustration too, as if it couldn't quite see her. Hermione gulped, but there was no turning back now and she set off as quietly as she could, following the chain of light.  
  
As she dodged through ever-growing circles of mirrors a part of her mind noted some of the visions in them as she passed them by. Many of them were boys holding Quidditch cups, others were cold eyed students glowing with power. Once she saw a cheerful boy in a bath of gold coins and Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
The feeling of being watched had faded, leaving her in the silence. It was so quiet, as if nothing had made a sound in here for eons. It was slightly eerie the way her shoes made no noise and she tried to avoid looking at the floor, for the black marble was threaded with white veins that slowly undulated as if they were alive. She held her wand firmly in her hand and walked faster.  
  
Later, after walking through yet another circle of mirrors and starting to feel weary she stopped abruptly and her heart leaped to her throat when she saw she had found Professor Snape at last. The chain of light went into a mirror no different from any others - and ended in the chest of the grim, dark figure contained within this particular mirror. Through the glass she could see him in a plain stone room that had a tiny window near its ceiling to let in light. However, the light seemed to be a sickly green/grey colour as if the light source was a malignant, dying sun. There was no sign of Voldemort anywhere…  
  
Hermione saw in alarm that the professor was limping as he angrily paced his room. There were a few bruises on his face and neck and his eyes radiated a cold fury. What had Voldemort done to him, she thought in horrified compassion as she stepped up to the mirror, pulling her invisibility cloak aside from her face.  
  
"Professor!" she called out to him, hoping that he would be able to hear her through the glass. He did so, for he stopped and turned to look at her. However, there was a furious expression on his face.  
  
"So, Voldemort, have you sunk so low that you're impersonating my students now?" he hissed.  
  
Hermione drew back in surprise. "It's really me! Dumbledore found a way for me to come through the Mirror of Erised to find you."  
  
"You've even got Hermione's voice mimicked perfectly!" Snape sneered at her. "Even the concern in it sounds genuine."  
  
Hermione's mind raced. She had to convince him it was really she. "Remember this morning when we were both late for class and I found out you had reduced the number of points from last night?" she demanded.  
  
Professor Snape shrugged indifferently then winced as if it had hurt his body to do so. Hermione's anger towards Voldemort doubled. "Your mind reading trick isn't impressing me either…"  
  
"How can I convince you it's really me?" she said in frustration then an idea came to her. Of course! She reached into the pocket where she was keeping his wand and then brought it out.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "My wand! But it would burn your hand..unless.."  
  
Hermione seemed to sense rather than hear the wand hum in recognition of its master and though it was in her grasp it jumped towards the mirror, making a clanging sound against the surface, jarring her hand and arm.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out in pain, nearly dropping the wand. She sensed an irritated apology from it and then the wand glowed green and leapt forward again – but this time she and the wand passed through the mirror as if it wasn't there, into the room. The wand twisted in her hand and then leapt into the outstretched hand of the Potions master. Hermione staggered but stayed upright, brushing a lock of brown hair away from her face.  
  
Professor Snape hissed a word and her legs suddenly felt rooted to the ground. He limped towards her, his eyes icy and placing the wands point underneath her chin forced her to look up at his bruised face.  
  
"Time to settle this!" he said curtly and recited the truth spell. A tingle ran through her – she was now bound to tell him the truth until he took the spell off. "What is your true name – whoever you are!"  
  
"Hermione Granger" she said clearly. His eyes went wide and he staggered back a step and after muttering a releasing spell, stared at her incredulously. "How on earth did you get here – and why?"  
  
Countless responses went through her mind, but in the end there was only one thing to do. Feeling free to walk again she approached him, her heart pounding and gently touching his injured face pulled it down to her and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Professor Snape froze and then uttering a low moan pulled her fiercely into his arms and kissed her hungrily in return.  
  
The sound of amused, malicious laughter behind the couple made them pause….  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that turned out to be a longer chapter than I expected! Stay tuned for the next chapter.. 


	11. We've Gotta Get Out of Here...

BethAnn – the SPCFFR? Not them again…grin  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – Right, you've intrigued me m'dear. What are 'Snape cookies?' (bitter on outside, spicy on the inside?)  
  
Caya/Mara456/Silver*chime – Cliffhanger...what cliffhanger? (heh, heh)  
  
Qe Too – Thanks for your comments!  
  
Strega Brava – Yes, I like C.S. Lewis too…though I wasn't purposely putting references in, they just seemed to come through!  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
They both moved apart and Hermione on turning around saw Lucius Malfoy standing outside the mirror-prison. Had this been a sick Malfoy plot all along Hermione thought in astonishment, staring at his pale, fine-boned face and then she noted his eyes were a glowing, malevolent yellow. They were the kind of eyes that belonged to a person that would not be happy unless they had thought of five nasty things to do before breakfast – and that the breakfast preferably be one stolen from you. They could only be Voldemort's eyes in another host body. He was dressed in blood-red robes and at a casual flick from his black wand in his left hand the mirror- prison Hermione & Severus were in vanished, leaving them standing on the black floor.  
  
"Now this is a surprise!" 'Lucius' sneered. The voice had a cruel, reptilian sound to it, a part of Hermione's mind noted, that was different to the refined malice of the real Lucius. Had Voldemort killed him and taken over the body or was Lucius trapped within his own head?  
  
"Stay behind me, Hermione" Severus said softly and stepped in front of her to block her from Voldemort's view, his wand in an attack position. He should never have called her name, he thought with weary grimness. But in his moment of weakness he had….she had heard him too(!) and despite the odds had found a way through the damned mirror by herself. Now Voldemort would be killing both of them…  
  
Severus still couldn't believe that she had cared enough to try and rescue him, let alone kiss him. A kiss before dying…..as always, the universe had a perverse sense of humour. He had been so sure before on seeing her that this was a trick of Voldemort's, a game to be played in between torment. He was aching all over from countless wounds and on the edge of madness as well. He regretted that despite the return of his wand he did not have the strength to cast the Avada Kedarva spell…  
  
Voldemort's eyes glowed brighter. "Here I was, expecting Potter or Dumbledore to turn up but who do we have instead? Why, Snape's…..girlfriend."  
  
"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Severus snapped. "It's me you want, not Hermione!"  
  
Voldemort sighed. "But you're…..boring, Snape. You don't scream at all – surely one scream before I kill you isn't too much to ask for? Hermione would scream for me, wouldn't you my dear?"  
  
"Go to hell!" Hermione retorted as Severus pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!" he spat, but though there was a bright flash of scarlet light Voldemort was alarmingly…unharmed. However, his yellow eyes were full of rage.  
  
"You dare attack me, you traitor! You'll pay dearly for that...no, both of you will! I will give you a demonstration first…." Voldemort hissed two unintelligible words that managed to convey torment and death and the invisibility cloak that Hermione was wearing shivered and fell off, falling to dust on the floor. A faintly confused look passed over Hermione's face. While she was naturally dismayed at the loss of the cloak, surely its destruction was a needlessly…petty thing for a dark wizard like Voldemort to do? However, her face blanched at his next words.  
  
"The next thing to be destroyed will be your wands!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Hermione blurted in horror. While wands could be broken and chipped, they were nevertheless indestructible. When children showed wizard potential in performing magic instinctively by themselves, it was important for them to be bonded to a wand as soon as possible before their magic became too uncontrollable. When a wizard died and was laid to rest in the ground their wands were buried with them, being of no use to anyone else.  
  
The consequences of her wand destroyed made her shudder. For wizards it was the link to their magic, and without that link the unused magic inside would build up and do…..anything. Such as viciously turn on its owner inside.…there were some spells that could be performed without a wand, but only a few.  
  
"Yes I can my dear!" Voldemort purred. "In fact I've done this before already…why, the *poor* wizard – under my tender care of course – lasted four days before he ah, 'expired'. Decisions, decisions – shall I kill you after destroying your wands, or leave you both to die of your own accord? Neither of you will be able to escape of course, for the Slytherin who built the Mirror of Erised hid most of his notes, and the way I procured passage into and out of here is not for ah, a squeamish young lady to know."  
  
Hermione wished, not for the first time that apparating was possible in Hogwarts, for it was useless for both of them to run for it – Voldemort would swat them like flies. Any more magical attacks would be useless. But wait, maybe in this place the magical ban against apparating did not apply…surely she could apparate away from here, despite what Voldemort had said. Praying that it would work she lifted her wand, put an arm around Professor Snape's waist and quickly chanted the apparating spell. Voldemort's eyes widened and he frantically hissed a counter-spell – but the world went black around them then reformed again.  
  
The spell had worked; Hermione realised in chagrin, but had only taken them as far as the mirror she had come through! The skulls on the floor (even the ones that had faded Slytherin monograms on the tatters of black cloth on their accompanying bones) seemed to stare at her sadly. She felt tense, edgy and a bit wild-eyed but managed to stay calm (with an effort). In the distance where they had apparated from, Hermione heard a crash, then a tinkle of glass. After a pause there was another crash, and another tinkle of glass. Voldemort was venting his fury by destroying the mirrors around him before he sought them – but it appeared though that they had some time before he caught up to them..  
  
"Over-acting git!" Professor Snape muttered beside her, swaying slightly. "He should have been on the stage performing two-bit villain roles…." Hermione looked up at him in concern and saw that his face where it wasn't bruised was turning grey, his black eyes glassy. Apparating had obviously been too much for him in his state…hastily reaching into a pocket she brought out the bottle of phoenix tears. Fearing that he would collapse if she let go of him she brought the stopper to her mouth and yanking it out with her teeth, spat it aside and reaching up held the bottle to his mouth.  
  
"Drink this down quickly – it will help!" she urged him. Professor Snape stared down at her, his dark eyes trying to focus on her face and he attempted a sneer. "I'm the one who gives orders, not my annoying students!" he whispered but nevertheless he swallowed down the contents of the bottle. When he had finished Hermione took the bottle away and watched him keenly for any signs of change, praying that the phoenix tears would act swiftly.  
  
Suddenly a shudder ran through Severus and he straightened while Hermione heard muted popping sounds. Broken bones re-connecting? Hermione thought, wincing. The bruises on his face faded and his skin tone resumed its normal pale look (though his black hair still looked lank). His eyes, now a sharp, glinting black again stared down at her and he seized her by her shoulders, though his hands were gentle.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell was in that bottle?" he said softly. His pain and tiredness had vanished and he felt the healthiest he had been in years. Just let Voldemort try and attack him now – why, he'd rip him into tiny pieces with his magic and laugh while doing so!  
  
"Fawkes gave me some of his tears for you – Albus believed you would need them" Hermione replied, relieved that they had helped him. Professor Snape looked taken aback.  
  
"Phoenix tears…for me? The world has gone mad!" he remarked, then looking down at her intently he embraced her and swiftly bending his dark head he gave her a quick, tender kiss. "Thank you Hermione – though I'm not sure whether to deduct points or give them to you for coming in after me, you exasperating girl! But if we don't find a way back through this mirror before that filth gets here, house points will be the least of our worries!"  
  
Trying not to think how she could get used to his kisses, Hermione hurriedly said that Dumbledore had told her that the mirror itself would show how to return through it. She pointed up to the strange bronze circle on top of the frame. "That has to be a clue as to the way back!"  
  
Severus glanced at the bronze circle and then at the skeletons surrounding the mirror. "Obviously they hadn't paid attention!" he observed sarcastically and releasing her took her hand and they both approached the mirror frame. The mirror appeared to be ordinary glass, for it only showed the two wizards in their black robes, Severus scowling at his reflection and a part of Hermione's mind noting that she looked terrible for her face was pale and her hair looked wild and unkempt.  
  
The mirrors surface shimmered – but instead of a Hearts Desire spell activating it showed their reflections with the chain of light that linked her to Severus. What was going on, Hermione thought in surprise. Clearly Professor Snape could see the chain too for he looked startled and tried to touch the chain with his free hand. "Albus was right!" he muttered. "But I didn't believe him – I didn't want to believe it …"  
  
His black eyes met hers in the mirror and a fleeting look of hesitant vulnerability passed over his face, far removed from his usual sneering one. Hermione squeezed his hand gently. "I'm glad it's there – Dumbledore cast a spell with the help of Fawkes to help me see it. That's how I got through" she said softly and then looked rueful. "Harry was present – I don't think he was sure whether he wanted to run off screaming or try and exorcise me!"  
  
Professor Snape smirked at that. Ah, to have been a fly on the wall then…he thought in amusement.  
  
Suddenly the bronze circle on top of the mirror glowed green and then to their surprise a green ray of light scanned both of them quickly, focussing briefly on the chain of light between them. A soft, impersonal voice issued from the bronze circle.  
  
"The conditions set by Victor Darkholme of Slytherin five centuries ago have now been met. In his absence the Mirror of Erised is now at the command of both of you."  
  
Professor Snape glared at the mirror, his wand held in attack position and Hermione looked at the mirror with equal suspicion. "Explain!" Severus hissed.  
  
"My purpose in being built was to keep record of the deepest wishes of all who looked at me, as well as provide passage to where the wishes could be viewed and a portal to other realms."  
  
"What do you mean by conditions being met?" Hermione said uneasily. While she felt she could trust Professor Snape with her life, she wasn't sure about this Slytherin-built mirror..  
  
"While Victor was alive only he could travel through me, but at the end of his days he believed that other wizards would eventually find a way through. He therefore cast a spell on me decreeing that if others got through that they would only be able to command me to return them to the world if they truly loved a wizard from their opposite house, with that wizard loving them in return. Such as a Ravenclaw loving a Hufflepuff. Or a Slytherin loving a Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione felt sick. She was glad that this Victor was long dead for he sounded like an especially cruel Slytherin – turning the Mirror of Erised into a death trap for any who found a way through! It was little wonder that the conditions had been hard to meet – lasting relationships between wizards of different houses were rare, for Ravenclaws looked down on Hufflepuffs, while there were countless legendary feuds between Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, Victor did not anticipate us, did he?" Professor Snape said softly. "Mirror, I order you to open the way back to Hogwarts – and once we're through to prevent anyone from coming through, or to follow us out!"  
  
"Why Snape, I didn't think you cared!" Voldemort hissed as he walked from behind a nearby mirror. Severus and Hermione both whirled around, their wands raised. Hermione realised she could still hear the sounds of mirrors being destroyed - it had a trick to lull them into a false sense of security!  
  
"I have a better plan!" Voldemort continued. "I see you both have the potential to be a greater nuisance than Potter, which I can't allow." He gave a cruel smile and though Hermione and Severus both pointed their wands at the dark wizard to curse him he was quicker – and pointing his wand at Hermione spat "Avada Kedarva!"  
  
"No!" Hermione and Severus both screamed, but before the lethal curse could strike Hermione the Mirror of Erised murmured "unacceptable" and a shield in the Slytherin colours of green and black issued from the mirror, enveloping them both. The curse hit the shield – then bounced back on it's shocked creator. Voldemort screamed, then he fell to the ground, dead. With the danger over, the shield vanished.  
  
In shock at her narrow escape from the same death that had befallen Harry's parents, Hermione to her chagrin felt tears running down her cheeks. She sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes and then Professor Snape pulled her gently into his arms.  
  
"It's all right Hermione, he's dead. I intend to see he stays dead this time!" he whispered fiercely and she sighed and laid her head against his chest. She just wanted to go home and when she heard Professor Snape command the mirror to open the way back to Hogwarts, she was glad to see the mirror obediently shimmer - to reveal the stone room beyond, with the faces of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter (with wands pointing at them) gaping at the sight of her in her Professor's arms.  
  
"Yes we're fine, so point those wands elsewhere – especially you, Potter, before I deduct points!" Professor Snape snapped. "Just kidding!" he murmured naughtily to Hermione before he suddenly swept her up in his arms, making her squeak in surprise. "Let's go home, love" and still carrying her swept through the mirror, back home to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Whew, my longest chapter yet, and I hope the characters weren't too OOC. At times I wasn't sure myself as to how they would escape! (Plus I knew that if I stopped halfway through this chapter, some of you might form a lynch mob and come after me, heh!) I may continue this story…after I have a lie down! smile 


	12. A Dark Era is Over..

A/N – I was stuck in Rewrite Chapter mode for a little while, but finally here is the next chapter.  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool – I'm sure if there were Snape clones we would all be ordering one (hee hee!)  
  
Clarity – Trust me, while Snape may love Hermione, he still dislikes Harry.  
  
Melody/Monique – Hey, I'm glad you were fans of my W/G stories! Monique, your site rocks; I'm honoured to think that I inspired you to write BtVS fiction smile  
  
Qe Too – I think that the line of Snape's in the previous chapter was bit cheesy too (winces) but it was nearly midnight at the time I wrote it and so my writing was a bit off!  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
There was less dislocation travelling through the mirror this time, and Severus carefully set Hermione down on her feet. The mirror chimed once and resumed the appearance of an ordinary mirror, though a bronze circle now resided on this side of the frame as well. He frowned to himself. Voldemort's body could be left to rot for all he cared…but the skeletal remains of the other wizards deserved to be treated with respect.  
  
"Mirror, countermand my last order and re-open to the realm we just left" he ordered crisply.  
  
Perhaps Hermione picked up his thought for she nodded and while the others looked on in surprise, the Mirror of Erised murmured "As you wish". Its glass vanished, to again show the crumpled body and skeletons on the black floor beyond.  
  
Professor McGonagall put a hand to her mouth. "What happened? Is Voldemort…."  
  
Severus brushed a strand of black hair away from his face. "As you can see, Voldemort is dead thanks to his Avada Kedarva curse backfiring and killing him instead of Hermione and I" he said soberly, sarcasm absent from his voice for once.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped and Harry went pale, then he went to Hermione and hugged her. "You escaped that curse too!" Harry said in a fierce whisper.  
  
Compared with the death of the greatest enemy of Hogwarts ever, a wonder like the Mirror of Erised speaking seemed commonplace.  
  
Severus felt an unaccustomed wave of jealously sweep through him at the sight of Hermione in Harry's arms, but was darkly pleased when she gently removed herself from Harry's embrace. Harry stared at Severus, cold resentment in his eyes. The Potions teacher narrowed his eyes and stared back at Harry coldly, realising suddenly with his intuition that Potter hated the bond between himself and Hermione. Severus couldn't care less. [But if you make her life a misery because of that] Severus thought icily, [the next time you annoy me, you won't know what hit you!]  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Severus and Harry but said nothing.  
  
Severus continued with what he was saying before to the others. "As for the skeletons – the Mirror of Erised was built by a Slytherin who would allow 'visitors' through, but they could not return unless a certain condition was met. Voldemort, who had taken over the body of Lucius Malfoy, paranoid and suspicious of my loyalty, found a way through the mirror – knowing that as a teacher I would eventually look at it."  
  
"I regret that I was idiotic enough to do so, and once Voldemort found out I wasn't once of his pet grovellers after all…he dragged me through the mirror and decided that a slow death was a good plan for me" he said in a voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Said plan was foiled by Miss Granger here who decided that it was her turn to be Gryffindor Hero of the Month" he added dryly, though without malice. He would never forget how close he had come to death and that he owed her an enormous debt as a result. But as much as he resented owing debts to people, this once did not weigh as heavy on him as his wretched debt to James Potter. Besides he was thinking of many…appealing ways that he could repay Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him searchingly. "Are you seriously hurt?"  
  
"Not now...the phoenix tears helped, thank you!" Severus said gruffly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, forbearing for now on commenting on the flicker of remembered torment in Snape's dark eyes. "No thanks are necessary – both of you have safely returned and Voldemort is dead. This day will be long remembered."  
  
Then to both the surprise of Severus and Hermione, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both solemnly bowed to them both. Hermione's face was pink – no one had ever *bowed* to her before!  
  
Professor McGonagall stared through the mirror at Voldemort's corpse as one would at something that was starting to smell bad. "His body must be destroyed of course" she sniffed.  
  
"I'll do it!" Harry said quietly, yet with firm conviction in his voice. He had never enjoyed his encounters with Voldemort, yet he was feeling at the moment as if he should have been the one responsible for his death, not Hermione and Snape.  
  
Those two…  
  
On seeing Hermione in Snape's arms as he swept through the mirror…no portal...as if he owned it, Harry had felt a wave of anxiety then fury rush through him. Was Hermione hurt? And if so, then this would be something he would never forgive Snape for. But then Harry had seen that Hermione was not hurt, did not look upset at being held in his arms and how protectively Snape had held her (with a look of almost amazed triumph on his face) – and then Harry knew.  
  
Hermione and Snape hadn't just defeated Voldemort (or they would never have returned through the mirror, that was for certain), they were on the way to becoming a couple now…and it had left a sour feeling in Harry's stomach. How had they become 'soul bonded' in the first place? Did he really want to know?  
  
In the tense wait by the mirror before, Dumbledore had solemnly informed Professor McGonagall of the bond between Hermione and Snape. She had blanched…and then said faintly she had never heard anything so romantic!  
  
Harry had felt like puking. It wasn't romantic - it was weird. The thought of them snogging, well, he didn't even want to go there. Why would Hermione find Snape sexy?  
  
Wait until he told the others…  
  
Professor Snape was looking at him, a faintly twisted smile on his face, waving a hand towards the mirror/portal. "Then by all means go and destroy Voldemort's body, Potter, I assume at your level you will know what to do. The mirror will stay 'open' until either Hermione or I say so at this end; mind you don't trip over the bones!" The others looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Harry muttered and grasping his wand tightly, walked up to the Mirror of Erised…and passed easily through it as if he had walked into another room, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall following.  
  
Professor McGonagall shivered as she looked around at the replica mirrors that radiated out in circles, images of past wizards forever frozen in them, the black floor that seemed almost alive - and what lay on the floor. "I can well believe that a Slytherin created this place!" she muttered fretfully.  
  
"Fascinating, isn't it?" Dumbledore said softly, watching as Harry approached the corpse of Lucius/Voldemort, the young wizard uttering in cold tones a spell that reduced the body to ash. Another spell was uttered and then even the ash was destroyed.  
  
At last a terrible era was over.  
  
Dumbledore knew that young Draco would rejoice at the news his father was dead as well, long lost to the dark magic of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort's shadow on the school had been like a subtle poison in everyone's soul, especially Harry. Now there was a chance at healing for everyone…but Dumbledore felt that knowledge of the bond between Severus and Hermione (which Dumbledore felt could not be severed now even with the darkest of curses) would be a poison that could fester if left unchecked. It was regrettable that there was bad blood between Severus and Harry, and perhaps that would never change.  
  
Dumbledore looked back through the mirror and saw Severus and Hermione standing close together, talking to each other – neither of them aware or caring that casual conversation between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor was a rare sight indeed.  
  
Professor McGonagall gazed at the skeletons sadly. "We can not leave them here like that Dumbledore – we must give them rest.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and he bowed his head in silence for a moment, the others doing the same. On the other side of the mirror Severus and Hermione approached and bowed their heads also.  
  
"You found what you were seeking, but it brought you ill" Dumbledore said respectfully to the skeletons. "May your restless spirits find peace." He waved his wand and a golden light shimmered over the skeletons, then the skeletons disappeared. There was a noise as if many people had sighed, then there was silence.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm not quite at the end yet! 


	13. It's Tough Being a Hero..

A/N: This chapter rated M for some mush!  
  
BethAnn: Here's the update, so be nice and don't send another Howler grin  
  
Catsrule_Dogsdrool: Look, if Hermione got tired of Sevvy, I'd be first in line, not you! grin  
  
Those Who Want More Romance™ : Yes, there's some in this chapter…  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
Harry, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall turned wary gazes towards at Voldemort's wand that lay on the floor, gleaming with its own dark light.  
  
"The thought of picking it up gives me palpitations!" Professor McGonagall muttered.  
  
"I would not advise it" Dumbledore said sombrely. "Who knows what traps would await those other than Voldemort who touch it? No, it must be sealed away for all time." He raised his wand and after murmuring a spell the section of the black floor the wand lay on rippled oddly, then the wand abruptly sank down through the floor as if into quicksand, vanishing from sight. Dumbledore spoke another few words and then the floor returned to normal again – though it seemed that a certain part of it was blacker than the rest.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving this place!" Professor McGonagall grumbled and marched back through the mirror-portal, Professor Snape & Hermione stepping aside to let her through. Dumbledore smiled to himself and followed her, then paused and looked back. Harry was gazing about him at the mirrors that radiated outwards and on for apparently forever, an intent look on his face.  
  
"How big is this place?" Dumbledore heard Harry mutter to himself, and Dumbledore sighed ruefully. "Harry, this is not a place in which it would be wise to linger. Come along.."  
  
Harry pulled a face, but followed the Headmaster back to the room, his face tightening when he saw Hermione and Professor Snape standing far too close together, in his opinion.  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing by her desk, a look of gleeful satisfaction on her face. "There is much to be done! The Ministry of Magic and the rest of the wizarding world must be informed of Voldemort's death, his followers sent to Azkaban, of course!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. We have waited for this day for many years, haven't we, my dear Professor? I shall also decree that all students shall have the rest of the day off."  
  
Harry grinned at that and there was even relief on Hermione's tired looking face.  
  
"As I mentioned before, this will be a day long remembered in the wizard world!" Dumbledore said in quiet gladness.  
  
"Tonight shall see a banquet as never has been seen in the history of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall added enthusiastically, clapping her hands together and looking unexpected girlish. "We must make this a real celebration."  
  
Dumbledore beamed. "An excellent idea!" he said. Then he looked thoughtful. "Hmm…I think we will need a more permanent memorial of this day. I will have a bronze sculpture commissioned of our heroes."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "A sculpture?? But we don't…you can't…" she said faintly. Professor Snape looked as if he did not know whether to look flattered or appalled. "A...bronze sculpture?" he whispered.  
  
Dumbledore looked sheepish. "Ah, yes, that is a silly idea, isn't it?"  
  
Professor Snape looked faintly relieved and Hermione relaxed. She would never have lived it down if a bronze sculpture had been made of her and Severus, no doubt in some wildly dramatic pose (it just made her cringe just thinking about it!).  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Bronze would not be fitting – marble it shall be instead!" he beamed.  
  
For once Hermione and Professor Snape were both lost for words and they stared at other in horror.  
  
Dumbledore looked fondly at them both. "Now listen to me – I want you both to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. I will not announce it until later that you were both the defeaters of Voldemort, it will be merely stated for now that he is dead, without any possibility of resurrection. The Avada Kedarva curse is not something even he would be able to overcome! Also, I would not be surprised if you are both to receive an Order of Merlin…"  
  
At those words there was a satisfied, triumphant gleam in Professor Snape's eyes.  
  
Harry looked politely at Dumbledore. "If you will excuse me Headmaster…"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. However, I trust you will be….discreet in what you discuss with your friends for now."  
  
Harry nodded in return. "Yes, I will." Then he gave Hermione an unreadable look. "I'll see you later, Herm."  
  
"All right" Hermione said softly, though she felt uneasy at the thought that no doubt Harry would be rushing off to tell everyone about her and Severus…..well, she would deal with the fallout when it happened. She had survived a battle with the darkest wizard in recent history; she would cope with hostile reactions from her friends.  
  
Harry left the room without a backward glance, followed by Professor McGonagall who was muttering happily to herself about "such a day this has turned out to be!"  
  
This would be difficult to say…Hermione looked at Dumbledore with some trepidation. "Professor…the Invisibility cloak you gave me – Voldemort destroyed it, I'm afraid."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile. "It's a small price to pay, I think. Besides, I bought two in the end."  
  
To her chagrin Hermione found herself yawning and she flushed. During a battle you ran on adrenaline – then afterwards you inevitably felt like collapsing. "I'm sorry…."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at her. "Perhaps the sickbay…"  
  
"No!" Hermione said hastily. She had seen the sickbay enough times in her years at Hogwarts! "I just need to sit down for a while, really."  
  
"Come with me" Severus said firmly, taking her arm and looking down at her with concern on his face. "I know just the potion for you….besides, I think the sooner we leave this room the better." Turning his head to look at the Mirror of Erised he said firmly "Mirror – close the portal and do not open again unless directed by me or Hermione. Furthermore, I wish the Hearts Desire spell to be deactivated."  
  
"As you wish" the Mirror of Erised murmured…and then it was just an ordinary-looking mirror with only a faint hint of magic about it.  
  
"You must tell me more one day about how you achieved that" Dumbledore said speculatively, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "But now...run along, both of you. I'm sure you will both find things to do" he added innocently.  
  
Hermione and Severus looked at the Headmaster suspiciously, uncertain as to whether they had seen a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Never had Severus felt so much relief on leaving a room as he did now as the three of them walked out into the corridor. Dumbledore hurried away to his office, leaving Severus and Hermione to each others company as they headed off to the dungeons where his office and quarters were.  
  
Despite his mental exhaustion he felt as though a huge weight had left his shoulders, for with the death of Voldemort he felt free, as he had not in years. There would be no reason to see the Death Eaters again (except to hunt them down) and with their leader dead they would be disorganised and panicked.  
  
He, Severus, would be known as the greatest Slytherin in history – with the long coveted Order of Merlin to his name no less – and with Hermione at his side there would be nothing he felt he would not be able to achieve. It gave him an unusually heady feeling to know that if he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she would not pull away, nor strike out at him in revulsion…  
  
But first….she would definitely need one of his restorative potions for as he gave her a sidelong glance as they walked along (or perhaps 'trudged' was a better word as he was restricting his pace to her slow one) he noted how pale and tired she looked.  
  
However, when she noticed his glance she lifted her chin and smiled at him, a glint in her eyes as if she was daring him to comment. Well, then.  
  
"As I said before Miss Granger, I know just the potion for you" he said silkily.  
  
Hermione pulled a face. "What will it do besides taste bad?" she inquired, feeling since the battle that she could talk to the Potions master as an ally. An unlikely ally…a friend…and more than a friend? Also, right now it felt easier to banter rather than think about their narrow escapes from death before..  
  
Severus obviously felt the same way for he gave her a haughty look through narrowed eyes (that had a faint gleam in them). "My…potions do not 'taste bad' as you crudely put it, it is just that people these days are…fussy."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Yes, they like to know what's in a potion before they drink it!"  
  
"Do I detect…impertinence?" Severus murmured.  
  
"Who, me?" Hermione said in mock offence.  
  
"Yes you…Miss Know-It-All!"  
  
"Over-grown bat!"  
  
"Chatterbox!"  
  
The corridors were empty due to students being in their classes – though that would change when it was known that Voldemort was dead, the rest of the day free to all, Hermione thought as they walked on. However, the people in the portraits seemed to know something had changed, for groups of them were often found congregating together in one frame, whispering to each other…  
  
On reaching Professor Snape's office Hermione shivered, for it was cold and dark. Severus casually pointed his wand at the empty fireplace and a bright fire flared into life there to Hermione's amazement, for it was known that one of the Top Ten Ways To Get Detention with Professor Snape™ was to ask for a fire in the chilly Potions room.  
  
Severus sniffed. "I must be getting soft" he observed. "That, or you're a bad influence on me. I suspect the latter."  
  
He opened the door that led to his quarters and Hermione paused on the threshold, looking around in curiosity. No one had ever seen the rooms where he lived, though there was a lot of speculation as to what they were like.  
  
"Just like a jail cell!" Harry had muttered.  
  
"A bed of nails!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Furniture made of bones!!" the Weasley twins crowed.  
  
"Um, a really scary place?" Neville whimpered.  
  
"The finest in Slytherin luxury, you stupid Gryffindors!" Draco had sneered.  
  
What she saw was a sitting room whose walls were painted dark green, the floor covered with an antique-looking Persian carpet. There was a faded black couch with a small table in front of it covered with books as well a bookcase nearby literally sagging with thick volumes of magic. A shelf held various oddly shaped bottles with liquids ranging in colours from red to purple. On one wall there was an empty fireplace, Severus pointing his wand at it to summon a fire. On another wall a cuckoo clock beautifully carved in dark wood ticked quietly. Two closed doors on the far wall presumably led to a bedroom and bathroom, Hermione thought. She was surprised at how cosy the room looked.  
  
Severus turned and looked at her ironically as if sensing her thought. "Looking for the blood stains? What a shame, I've just spring-cleaned."  
  
He was about to get a potion from his shelf that he knew would help her regain strength, Hermione moving to sit down on the couch, when a idea flashed into his head and he blinked. Could it work? Perhaps…  
  
"Come here, Hermione" he said softly.  
  
Thanks to the phoenix tears she had given him he felt as though there was an excess of magic surging through his body, seeking an outlet. But maybe through the link between them he could channel some of the extra energy into her to restore her strength.  
  
"Forget the potion, I know a….swifter way to help you" he continued.  
  
Hermione looked up at him in puzzlement as she approached him, her long hair rippling gently around her. Severus raised his hands up before him, palms outstretched. His eyes locking with hers he whispered, "Touch me" - his words an invitation, a caress that raised the hair on her neck…and a plea.  
  
She hesitated…then deciding to trust him, she raised her hands and placed them against his bigger ones, his skin warm to her touch. He closed his eyes and focussing on his excess power, bent it to his will. The power surged through his body and gathering at his chest where he could sense the link running from him to her, split into portions, part of it invisibly surging through the link into Hermione, the rest soaring through his hands clasped against hers.  
  
He concentrated on pouring the energy into her, willing it also to convey to Hermione his love for her, his desire for her, to touch her and make her his and to be loved by her in return.  
  
Hermione gasped as she felt energy rushing into her, could see in her inner eye the green/black Slytherin power travelling through her energy channels. She could almost taste its 'flavour' of wild/dark/cool/proud/cunning/sly, sense love there as well from him, feel her body recovering its strength. At length she cried "Enough!" and the power flow stopped abruptly as if a switch had cut it off.  
  
  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, feeling close to her usual self again. Both of them were unable to take their eyes away from each other and his breathing was faster as their hands slowly intertwined together.  
  
"I love you so much" Severus said hoarsely, his eyes like pools of dark fire.  
  
"I love you too" Hermione said shakily and then they were in each others arms, by turns kissing the other tenderly then fiercely, two souls delighting in finding a mate in each other at last.  
  
* * * *  
  
After classes were over the corridors were abuzz with students who had heard the news about Voldemort's death.  
  
Harry caught up with Ron on the stairs. "Have you heard!?" Ron said gleefully. "You-Know-Who is dead – dead, at last, though I haven't heard how…by the way, where's Herm?"  
  
Harry smiled, though his eyes were cool. "Have I got a story to tell you…."  
  
  
  
A/N: Next – what happens when S/H's relationship becomes public – and will they avoid having marble statues made of them? (probably not!) 


	14. Of Chocolate and Groupies

A/N: Right, I'm sorry this update is overdue but I had a good excuse – I finally have my own copy of the HP video and have been looking at the Snape scenes. Many times. Ooohh…his voice…. OK, I'll stop now grin. I'm not sure where this next chapter came from but I hope you will enjoy it!  
  
BethAnn & Mara456 – I'm glad you like the idea of statues of S & H!  
  
Raija Darknight – Yup, Ron will be shocked…  
  
Spike-Lover – Eeek, I had forgot that Slytherin colours are green and silver, not green and black (looks sheepish).  
  
Unstable – I'm glad you're comparing me with Venus DeMilo….aw, shucks! (for those who don't know, Venus has a great time-travel H/S story up called 'Lost'). By all means, start writing (  
  
Other Nice Reviewers™ - Thank you!  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
At the news that the rest of the day was to be taken off, many students (particularly the younger ones) immediately went to Hogsmeade. However, thanks to Harry a new set of whispers went around Hogwarts that brought mixed reactions…  
  
Hermione knew objectively that despite his frequently malevolent exterior, Professor Snape was not an evil man. But right now, sitting beside him on his couch, she was tempted to change her mind.  
  
She frowned at him. "Any more and I'll get fat!" she warned, trying to keep her voice firm.  
  
Unconcerned, Severus gave her a smile that threatened to turn her insides into jelly. "No you won't!" he murmured. His unblinking black eyes were gleaming and it seemed to Hermione that he was enjoying himself far too much…  
  
He went on. "A Miss-Know-It-All like yourself should know there are no…what's that silly Muggle word…calories...in it at all, and will indeed help to keep your strength up, just in case. As you students say; 'where is the bad in that' hmm? Now where was I…."  
  
While Hermione muttered 'blackmail' under her breath she nevertheless opened her mouth when he picked up a piece of Madam Pomfrey's chocolate from a silver dish perched on his knee and popped it into her mouth, his fingers lingering on her mouth for a second. She had to admit that the healing chocolate was delicious, although she didn't really need it. Telling Professor Snape that had been a waste of breath, though! However, two could play at this game…she licked her mouth slowly.  
  
"Yummy…" she said innocently and while his breath seemed to catch in his throat for a second she took another piece of chocolate and held it to his lips. Without taking his eyes off her he took the chocolate into his mouth and after eating it slowly took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Wicked girl…perhaps you should have been in Slytherin after all!" he murmured, pulling her closer to him. Hermione reached up a hand and gently ran a finger down his cheek. It was simple things like that she had dreamed of doing for a long time.  
  
However, to their chagrin they heard approaching footsteps in his office.  
  
"Professor Snape?" called a determined voice. It was Draco. Desire put (reluctantly) aside for now, Hermione and Severus stared at each other soberly, both of them remembering that Voldemort had inhabited the body of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
Placing the silver dish on the table in front of the couch, Severus rose to his feet in a smooth motion. "What has he heard, I wonder?"  
  
Following him out into the office, they were both greeted not only by Draco but also his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. After directing a disdainful look in Hermione's direction, Pansy simpered at Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor – is it true you killed You-Know-Who in a duel after rescuing Hermione from him?" she gushed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not…quite, Miss Parkinson. But certainly, Voldemort is dead" he said dryly.  
  
Draco, looking annoyed, glared at Pansy. "That's not what I was told by Dumbledore and you know it!" Then he gazed soberly at Professor Snape. "Are you all right Professor? I just wanted to hear it from you as well as Dumbledore – was it really Lucius that Voldemort had taken over?"  
  
Draco had not called Lucius his father, Hermione noted. That wasn't surprising…  
  
There was a look of rare, though grim sympathy on Professor Snape's face. "I'll live, Malfoy. And he- both of them are dead."  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment, absently rubbing his scarred face, then he nodded. "Good" he said shortly. Then he looked at Hermione with grudging respect. "From what I've heard, you're not so bad for a Gryffindor after all – although some of your friends might disagree" he said coolly. Beside him Pansy snickered faintly, stopping when Professor Snape looked at her.  
  
Hermione felt a prickle of unease. "What do you mean?"  
  
Professor Snape looked down at Draco with narrowed eyes, for once not treating him as a favoured student. "Yes, Malfoy…do explain."  
  
Draco looked uncomfortable for a second then looked at Hermione squarely. "I've heard some of the Gryffindors are angry that *you* and Professor Snape both love each other." The word 'traitor' hung silently in the air. By the expression on Draco's face, he clearly hoped his words were false.  
  
Hermione sighed. She was going to have a *big* talk with Harry. Despite what Dumbledore had said about not revealing too much for now, Harry clearly had had other ideas. She glanced at Professor Snape and he nodded shortly. [To hell with them if they don't like it!] his expression said.  
  
"It's a bit complicated…we just found out today we're ah, soul bonded" Hermione said carefully.  
  
Draco looked as if he had bitten into a lemon. "But you're a Gryffindor!"  
  
"So?" Hermione snapped. So, it was the other Slytherins opinion that it was all right for her to save Professor Snape but not to be soul bonded to him?  
  
"A Slytherin can't be soul bonded with a Gryffindor, everyone knows that!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Malfoy" Professor Snape said mildly (but in a way that made Draco pale slightly) as he pointedly moved closer to Hermione, "even…Gryffindors have their place in the scheme of things."  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said dryly.  
  
"My pleasure" Professor Snape said equally dryly to her. Then his eyes glittered. "If…certain people disagree, then let them know my door is always open for…discussion."  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her hair angrily. "No, I'll deal with this."  
  
Professor Snape looked at her searchingly. "Very well…but don't get into trouble on my account, do you hear? No magic duels, please."  
  
She nodded reluctantly. "I'll go then" she said casually. Much as she was tempted to kiss him goodbye, doing that in front of the other Slytherins would not be wise.  
  
"Until later" he said softly, then aware that Draco and Pansy were watching them with (slightly sour) interest, he added tartly, "if you're late to tonight's banquet there will be points off for lateness!"  
  
"I'm never late!" Hermione retorted lightly as she left the office. Behind her she heard Pansy ask Professor Snape winningly "Please tell me how Voldemort died…really, I'm all ears…and are you really having a gold statue made of you?"  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs and along an empty corridor, her eyes flashing as she walked along. So far it seemed that the Gryffindors thought she was a traitor, while the remaining Slytherins didn't believe she was good enough for him. What next?  
  
"Hermione!" she heard her name called eagerly from behind and she turned, a wary expression on her face. To her surprise, the two Ravenclaw girls she had seen before that appeared to have had a crush on Professor Snape came up to her; their intelligent faces alight with curiosity.  
  
"Is it true?" they both said breathlessly.  
  
"It depends on what you've heard!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
One of the girls, a slender brunette, smiled at her. "I'm Natalie Ashwood, and this is Katrina Rowan" she said, waving a hand at her black-haired companion who was looking at Hermione with intent interest. "Is it true that Professor Snape has sworn undying love to you after you saved his life from You-Know-Who?"  
  
Hermione blinked. Alone with…Snape groupies. From Ravenclaw - a house not known for producing dewy-eyed romantics. Things could get hairy…  
  
"Uh, in a way" she said cautiously.  
  
The two girls sighed gustily.  
  
"That's so romantic – both of you saving Hogwarts from Voldemort forever!" Natalie murmured.  
  
"You lucky girl…everyone's so jealous!" Katrina gushed. "Me included!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "From what I've heard I'm either a traitor or I'm not good enough!" There was a bitter expression on her face.  
  
Katrina rolled her eyes. "That's the guys opinion – but a lot of girls would do anything to be in your place right now. Anything."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said in bewilderment. Perhaps she spent too much time studying because this was news to her.  
  
"I thought I was odd for liking him," Hermione admitted.  
  
"Oh, no" the two Ravenclaw girls protested. Katrina smiled. "Lot's of girls like him - it's the voice I like!" She deepened her voice to a dangerous purr, each word spoken precisely. "That's 10 points off for…wearing too much jewellery!"  
  
"He looks good in black" Natalie sighed.  
  
Logically, Hermione should have made a hasty excuse and left these two immediately, but she felt herself warming to them. At least the whole school wasn't against her!  
  
"I feel like everything has turned upside down since yesterday" Hermione said slowly. "Voldemort's death…Severus loving me after all…Dumbledore wanting statues made…"  
  
The two girls looked at her in amazement. "Statues? Do you mean that part is real?" Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes" Hermione sighed.  
  
Natalie and Katrina looked at each other with dawning glee then grinned at Hermione. "Wicked!" they chorused.  
  
It was all too much and Hermione, seeing the funny side started laughing. The next thing all three of them were laughing. At length Hermione wiped tears of mirth from her face.  
  
"I have to go and knock some sense into Harry's head" she said. "I have to make him see I know what I'm doing."  
  
Natalie and Katrina looked at her with serious expressions on their face. "He might be the most popular boy in the school but don't let him push you around" Natalie said soberly, Katrina nodding in agreement.  
  
"I will" Hermione replied, turning to go. However, as she walked away Katrina called out teasingly "Is Sevvy a good kisser?"  
  
"No comment!" Hermione retorted back to them but there was a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
A/N – Now it's back to watching Alan Rickman, hee hee…roll on the next movie! 


	15. Confrontation

A/N – It's update time again. I'm nearly at the end of my story, which is sad, because I've enjoyed writing it and reading the feedback. However, I have a few other story ideas in my head, so I doubt this will be the last time I write about Herm & Sevvy!  
  
  
  
Bertie Wooster – I'm assuming that girls at Hogwarts have crushes on Sev because I know I would (and just look at the amount of stories here devoted to S/H).  
  
BethAnn – Watching HP on video was research, not grounds for detention m'dear g.  
  
Enfleurage – At this part of the story things are bound to be a bit sappy at times, I'm afraid…  
  
Gabriele, Mara 456, Saerry Snape & Silver*Chime – I'm glad you found the last chapter entertaining g.  
  
Mediterranean Queen – I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Silmarien – Here's an update, don't die on me all right? g  
  
Unstable – Yes, no one has a voice like Alan Rickman! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Other Nice Reviewers™ - Thank you!  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
As she headed towards the Gryffindor Tower Hermione told herself firmly that confronting her fellow Gryffindors would not be at all like the near- fatal encounter with Voldemort.  
  
The living portraits whispered and pointed at her excitedly as she walked past, some of them murmuring "saviour…deliverer" which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want to be put on a pedestal – she had just been a wizard doing what had needed to be done - but would this mean she would have to put up with people pointing and whispering 'Defeater of You-Know- Who!' at her like Harry had? Harry had never enjoyed being the centre of that kind of attention…  
  
After climbing the many narrow stairs she finally reached the secret entrance guarded as usual by the Fat Lady in her portrait, whose eyes widened as Hermione approached.  
  
"Password my dear?" the Fat Lady asked respectfully.  
  
"Fairy cakes!" Hermione said firmly and the portrait swung open to reveal the short passage to the Gryffindor common room. But when she walked through…she found the room was empty and silent, though a fire had been lit in the fireplace that radiated cheerful warmth.  
  
[Talk about an anti-climax!] Hermione thought ruefully as she walked over to the fire to warm her hands, her long hair glinting in the firelight. A sound made her turn to see Ron peering anxiously at her from the balcony above, then he rushed down the spiralling stairs and skidded to a stop before her, relief on his face.  
  
"Herm – you escaped. I knew you would! Harry said You-Know-Who is destroyed because of you. Wicked! You'll be one of the greatest Gryffindors ever!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help smiling at the eager looking Ron, though she was feeling as though she had just missed something.  
  
"Thank you Ron – but what do you mean, I 'escaped'."  
  
Ron blinked. "Why, from Professor Snape of course – Harry told me everything. I reckon he put a spell on you; probably the Imperious one or something nasty like that so you would do his bidding when he needed help! But I can't see any trace of a spell on you though" he added in confusion (Ron had gained an unexpected talent in spotting people under the influence of coercive spells).  
  
Taken aback, Hermione stared at Ron. "Ron – he didn't put a spell on me – I helped him because I wanted to!"  
  
Ron shook his auburn head stubbornly, avoiding her gaze. "He must have done something to you – Harry says you love Snape. That's terrible!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Ron – Professor Snape and I are soul bonded – we had been for a while now and didn't know it until today! I didn't know it until Dumbledore pointed it out to me. It's not terrible either!" she added forcefully.  
  
At those words Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. "A soul bond?? I've read about those. Oh, Herm, that's worse because it can't be removed. Ever. Now you'll be bonded to the Head of Slytherin for the rest of your life."  
  
Hermione sighed. At the moment she could see the chain of light running from her chest down into the floor as both she and Severus were currently at different levels in Hogwarts. After experiments with the link before in his quarters, they had come to the conclusion that telepathy between them would only occur when there was a genuine need, such as when he had called to her for help. The chain pulsed gently and there was no feel of wrongness or taint to it. It felt…right.  
  
Feeling helpless, Hermione let Ron go. How could she convince him?  
  
"Look," she sighed, "he's not that bad, deep down. Being under Voldemort's influence…twisted him inside. Now that Voldemort's really dead he's not as uh, cranky."  
  
It was true, Hermione realised. While she doubted that his basic personality (sardonic, complex and proud) would suddenly 'change' (and would she want it to?) perhaps now some of his bitterness would fade.  
  
"And I suppose this is the time when you say you're both going to live happily ever after!" Harry mocked as he walked down the staircase and into the common room.  
  
Hermione turned and stared at her friend. "I see you didn't waste time spreading the news…and this isn't a fairy tale, Harry!"  
  
"No it isn't" Harry said softly as he walked towards her. "In fairy tales the villain and the heroine don't fall in love."  
  
Hermione glared at Harry, Ron glancing uneasily at them both. "Severus isn't a villain!" she snapped.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, his green eyes glinting behind his glasses. "See? Already she's calling him by his first name. All this time I thought Hermione disliked Snape like I did, but she probably liked him all along, didn't you?"  
  
There was pain in her heart but Hermione kept her voice steady. "Harry, try and understand..."  
  
"No, I can't" Harry bit, his green eyes flashing. "I can understand you wanting to rescue him because even I wouldn't want him in the hands of Voldemort. But I don't understand why you love him - and I don't want to know. I'll suppose you'll want to be a Slytherin now, too."  
  
"Harry, that's low!" Hermione snapped then she looked at him pleadingly. "Harry, we've fought before but it doesn't change the fact that you're my friend. Don't let our friendship be destroyed now."  
  
Harry stared at her, his shoulders slumping. "Herm, I don't want our friendship ruined, but I'm feeling like I don't know who you are anymore."  
  
Ron looked upset. "Harry, stop it, will you? The bottom line is that You- Know- uh, Voldemort is dead thanks to Hermione and Snape. She's still a Gryffindor! As for Snape, well, when you think about it he is on our side after all." Ron shrugged and looked at Hermione questioningly. "Is it true that Dumbledore doesn't…mind about um, you two?"  
  
At that, Hermione smiled dryly. "Mind? He's acting as if it was his idea all along!"  
  
Ron looked rueful. "If Dumbledore approves then maybe it might not be so bad after all, I guess." Then he looked hopeful. "Does this mean he won't be handing out so many detentions from now on?"  
  
Harry threw his hands up in defeat. "I can see I'm being outnumbered!" Then he looked at Hermione wearily. "Look, I won't hassle you anymore because you're obviously not going to change your mind – I know you! But…don't expect me to understand why you love Snape. Don't expect me to start liking him either."  
  
Hermione was silent, and sad. In the end, perhaps it was too much to ask these things of Harry. A kind of truce had been reached, and with that she had to be content.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Parvati, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Neville rushed in, smiling.  
  
"Herm, you kicked Voldy-ass! Unbelievable!" whooped Seamus.  
  
"Cool" said Dean.  
  
"Are you really getting a silver statue made of you and er..Snape?" questioned Neville. Ginny, who was at Harry's side, looked intrigued.  
  
"Don't talk to me about statues!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hermione you sly dog – I've had a crush on Snape for ages – how did you grab him?" Parvati sighed.  
  
"What??" said the guys, startled.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes in amusement. "Come on you guys, half the girls in school have crushes on him."  
  
"They're mad!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Huh?" said Ron and Neville, confused.  
  
Seamus and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. "Girls!" they commented, as if that explained everything.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon other Gryffindors and students from other houses trooped into the common room to congratulate Hermione for the death of Voldemort and being brave enough to rescue Snape. Several people expressed interest in travelling through the Mirror of Erised. There were times when Hermione could see the thought 'traitor' in the eyes of other Gryffindors as Draco had mentioned earlier, but they (fortunately) kept silent, obviously feeling it was outweighed by the welcome fact that Voldemort was dead because of both her and Professor Snape…  
  
Some girls after thanking her wistfully said she was 'lucky' (Harry snorted at that).  
  
Hermione got the feeling from many that there was an unspoken opinion that whatever was going on between her and Snape well, surely it wouldn't last long, would it? She would soon see it was a big mistake.  
  
Teachers came to thank Hermione also, some with tears of relief threatening to spill from their eyes, for losing students to Voldemort over the years had taken a toll on them. Professor Trelawney fluttered dramatically around Hermione when she visited the common room, assuring an embarrassed Hermione that she Knew all the Time that She Had a Special Destiny and that she Had Known about Hermione and Professor Snape "For a Long Time my Dear!!" the Professor added mistily.  
  
Hermione wondered how Severus was coping with his well-wishers, and whether the other Slytherins were trying to convince him that allying with a 'mudblood Gryffindor' would be scandalous…  
  
  
  
A/N – That was a slightly tricky chapter to write, but for those who wanted a better 'kiss-and-make-up' scene between Hermione and Harry, I don't think that the thought of Hermione and Severus together would be something that Harry could get used to in a hurry… 


	16. The Feast

A/N - After a time of exile, Fanfiction.net is back and so am I. Here's the next chapter - enjoy and let me know if it's good, bad or otherwise!  
  
Arcee, Raija Darknight, Seal & Snapebelongstome - Thanks for being supportive of the Harry/Ron scenes!  
  
BethAnn - Yes, I'll get there eventually with the statue..  
  
Kiwi Pixie - I'm glad you like AR's voice too! No, this story won't end up being a sex-fest. Tempting, but no. Thanks for thinking that Harry is in character.  
  
Maggie Griffin - Thanks for enjoying the story, here's more!  
  
Mara456 - Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Mediterranean Queen - It's a fact in this story that none of the guys can understand why girls like Snape, heh, heh.  
  
Neko-chan - I'm flattered you like this story even though you're not a H/S shipper.  
  
Starfruit - Thanks for liking my story - if it was in my power to make a real H/S statue I would but I can't.sniff  
  
Tracy - Yes, I've put some H/S moments in this chapter (but not much mush this time)  
  
Part 16  
  
Finally it was time to go down to the Great Hall for the banquet. Feeling somewhat nervous, Hermione bathed, brushed her long hair until it shone and changed into a clean black robe. In the end she was one of the last to come down from Gryffindor Tower and when she did she saw Severus and Professor McGonagall waiting and talking together in the Entrance Hall near the ornate, bronze coloured double doors that led into the Great Hall. When Professor McGonagall saw Hermione she beamed and after whispering something to the Potions teacher she hurried off into the Great Hall. Severus turned swiftly in Hermione's direction and though he didn't smile (his habit of never smiling in public unless it was to intimidate someone was deeply ingrained) his shadowed eyes were gleaming when they saw her.  
  
[He waited for me!] Hermione thought in surprise, smiling at him.  
  
[She's pleased to see me.good..] Severus thought with warmth he was still accustoming himself to.  
  
[I still can't believe he loves me!]  
  
[She's so beautiful.]  
  
"Hello, Professor" Hermione said softly when she approached him. Neither of them cared that students passing by were staring at them.  
  
"Good evening, Hermione" he murmured, his eyes drinking her in as he gazed down at her, trying to suppress the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless (again).  
  
In the last few hours he had been surprised and unexpectedly touched at the number of teachers who came by his office to thank him for his part in Voldemort's death and to inquire after his health, having heard through the school grapevine about the events of today.  
  
Dealing with the Slytherin students who came by had been another matter - despite their genuine pleasure at his survival at Voldemort's hands for once they had nearly driven him up the wall by insinuating that Hermione 'wasn't good enough' for him. (to his further annoyance *all* of them had been interested in the news of the damned statue of him and Hermione to be made)  
  
In the end he had managed to get rid of them and with some time to himself he had had a long, hot shower in which he'd grimly scrubbed himself until he felt at least halfway clean again. He had examined himself critically; noting that not only had the phoenix tears Hermione had given him had healed the injuries Voldemort had inflicted but also his myriad collection of scars. Significantly, the Death Eater mark on his arm had started to fade away.  
  
Afterwards he had donned a clean set of black robes after destroying the grimy ones he had been wearing.  
  
It had taken a big effort for him to come down to the banquet at all - he preferred to have stayed in his quarters with a tray of food so he could recuperate (with the welcome presence of Her nearby) - but that would be letting Dumbledore down, and letting Her down as well. No.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, noting that his eyes looked weary. Indeed, she felt as if the day was catching up to her too, despite the chocolate Severus had enticed her to eat before.  
  
Severus looked irritated and brushed some of his lank black hair out of his face. "Tolerable, thank you.but if anyone asks about 'my statue' once more then I will have the greatest of pleasure of making them scrub toilets for a month. Even if they are a teacher." It struck Severus as to how easy it felt talking to Hermione as an equal, rather than as a student just short of graduation who had generated confusing feelings in him that he had tried to distance himself from.  
  
Hermione winced in sympathy. "Aren't people supposed to be dead before statues are made of them?" Hermione said plaintively.  
  
Severus looked down at her dryly; "Try telling Dumbledore that - but I doubt he'd listen. But enough of that for now dear one ."  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned pink when he offered her his arm.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled, laying her hand in the crook of his elbow, noting a subtle yet exotic spicy scent that drifted from his person. She herself had put on her favourite perfume of orange blossoms.  
  
"Chin up - we have faced worse" he murmured as they both walked into the crowded Great Hall, its austere stone walls gleaming gold from reflected firelight. The people sitting at the tables fell silent at the sight of them, as if the sight of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together without fighting or taunting the other was a impossibility in itself. Hermione tried not to feel uneasy at the sight of all the eyes gaping at her and Severus.  
  
Unexpectedly, it was Draco who was the first to stand up at his table, grudgingly looking at Hermione as well as Severus. "Three cheers for the Defeaters of Voldemort!"  
  
Not to be outdone, Ron and a few other Gryffindors stood up. "Yeah! Hooray to Hermione!"  
  
"Lucky Hermione!" called out a girl from the Ravenclaw table, prompting chuckles and giggles from other girls (Severus looked perplexed for a moment). The tension broken, the rest of the students and teachers stood and cheered, clapping their hands (Harry's smile looked a bit forced, but he clapped willingly along with the rest). Hermione sighed and smiled in relief while Professor Snape, looking taken aback for being the centre of mostly pleased attention for once, allowed himself to give a brief yet genuine smile.  
  
The hall was covered in both Gryffindor and Slytherin decorations and for once both rival houses were in accord, though Gryffindor students were now certain Hermione was the real hero (and that maybe she would be a good influence on Professor Snape).  
  
The Slytherins on the other hand were smugly certain that Professor Snape was the real hero of course, and that Hermione should be grateful that the Head of Slytherin had deigned to look at her at all. Of course, the Slytherins said to themselves maliciously, they had known that Voldemort was on the losing side all along, and wouldn't the other Slytherins who had left to join him get what was coming to them?  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Severus took her up to the High Table (which had been extended slightly to accommodate visitors from the Ministry of Magic) instead of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"This is one night you will not be plotting with your friends over dinner" he said to her quietly with a smirk.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at them both as they approached the High Table. The seat on his left side was empty, as was the seat on his right and to Hermione's surprise Dumbledore indicated them both to take those seats. "Yes, sit down here both of you, splendid, splendid!" the headmaster said benignly. Severus sat down with smooth grace at Dumbledore's right, while Hermione sat on the left (still amazed to be given a seat of honour). Everyone else sat down in his or her seats and then Dumbledore rose from his seat, tapping a glass to catch people's attention.  
  
Once everyone was silent Dumbledore spoke, a grave smile on his face. "Welcome all to this night, students, fellow teachers and guests. After years of war and strife, I am pleased to say that those dark times are over, with Voldemort (people shuddered reflexively at that name) having been overcome at last today thanks to the valiant efforts of Professor Snape and Miss Hermione Granger, who risked their lives in the process. For their efforts they will both be awarded the Order of Merlin and 150 points to each of their houses."  
  
There was applause from the students, with Gryffindor and Slytherin students smirking at each other while they clapped.  
  
"What about the statues?" a student called out. Hermione sighed and Severus muttered under his breath.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, it is the wish of myself and Professor McGonagall for there to be a permanent reminder of this day, to remind us that even the darkest of evils can be overcome when all hope seems to be lost. Tomorrow will see the courtyard graced by a depiction of our heroes. And now - let the feast begin!"  
  
There were cheers and then the creaking of tables as an unprecedented amount of food appeared on top of them. Students whooped and promptly started eating.  
  
Hermione secretly thought that she could get used to eating at the High Table. It was difficult for her and Severus to have a conversation though with Dumbledore smiling fondly at them both at times like a matchmaking grandfather. The fact that Dumbledore clearly approved of their relationship meant that the amount of disgusted looks cast her way was few.  
  
However, she nearly choked at one point when Severus (with a wicked gleam in his eyes) passed her a platter of chocolate. Ron and the others beamed at her several times from the Gryffindor table, though Harry only gave her one glance and then looked away.  
  
Several girls cast adoring looks at Severus who failed to notice, though he found himself irritated at the number of male students casting smitten looks at Hermione (then he was irritated further at the fact of being jealous).  
  
"So, tell me Severus" Dumbledore quietly inquired at one point in the dinner, "by what method were you able to gain control of the Mirror of Erised? I do not think it would be wise if others were able to travel beyond the mirror and back. I suspect Harry Potter and other students may be tempted to exploration."  
  
"No one, least of all Potter.will be able to use the Mirror of Erised and return unless they have a.fondness, shall we say, for someone from their rival house. I cannot see Potter falling for one of my clever Slytherin girls!" Severus smiled smugly, looking pleased at being able to thwart Harry.  
  
"Dear me!" Dumbledore murmured. "I cannot see him following your example, I think." It was probably for the best, the Headmaster thought.  
  
Hermione was also sitting next to Arthur Weasley, who had been Head of the Ministry of Magic for the past few years, ever since Cornelius Fudge and other high-ranking members had been killed in battles against Voldemort. At the moment, Arthur was regarding her with near-awe.  
  
"Have you considered a career in the Ministry? I believe you will be graduating at the end of the year, Hermione."  
  
"Well.." Hermione hedged, trying to fight off a building headache. Usually she could cope with feasts but after today's events she just wanted to put her feet up. She also felt herself wishing that she should have had dinner on a tray next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Severus gently massaging her temples as well would be a bonus.  
  
Severus paused in his eating and listened to the conversation, his eyes glinting.  
  
Arthur went on eagerly. "We always keep an eye on students with potential and after what you did today a job as an Auror is there if you want it."  
  
Hermione was silent for a second. Harry and the others had set their hearts on careers in the Ministry, and certainly she had been tempted. There were many benefits of becoming an Auror, but recently she had found herself attracted to the idea of being a teacher.  
  
"I'll keep your kind offer in mind, thank you!" Hermione said sincerely to Mr Weasley.  
  
Arthur beamed. "Excellent. Well, my office is always open to you."  
  
Severus stared blindly at his plate, an unreadable expression on his pale face but said nothing.  
  
A/N: It's not quite over yet folks. 


	17. Statues

A/N: This is the last chapter folks sniff. Actually, it's two chapters put together as I thought it would be better this way. I hope you will like it!  
  
BethAnn - Yes, you get to see the statues at last!  
  
Fairmaiden & JobBob1329 - Thanks for liking my story, though I'm not sure if there will be a sequel.  
  
Mara456 - All will be answered here!  
  
Svenny - Thanks for your nice comments.  
  
Part 17  
  
As the feast went on, Dumbledore and some of the other teachers nodded off in their chairs, a peaceful expression on their faces as if they had finally allowed themselves to relax after years of being on constant alert. Professor McGonagall was tipsy from sipping too much wine and was giggling at an (unfunny) story Professor Sprout was relating.  
  
The hall was filled with the drone of students lounging on their benches and relating tall tales, while many of the younger students (in high spirits) slipped away from the hall.  
  
Filch the caretaker stood apart from the celebrations, a disgusted look on his seamed face as he stroked a wild-eyed, spitting Mrs Norris in his arms (his cat had been splattered with pink paint with Filch vowing to catch those responsible and string them up, yes sir!). "I miss the old days already, fear kept everyone in line, they did!" he muttered sourly. Professor Snape getting it on with one of them Gryffindor brats - it didn't seem right.  
  
The portrait people had their own celebration, several of them wandering tipsily from one picture to the next.  
  
Feeling a desperate need for fresh air Hermione made polite excuses to Mr Weasley (who was regaling her with the "fascinating accounts" of his experiences with Muggle washing machines) and quietly got up out of her chair. When Severus turned a sharply inquiring face to her she smiled ruefully and mouthing, "Need some air" she walked to the door that was behind the High Table and opening it slipped into the narrow passage behind it.  
  
Torches set upon the walls lighted the passage and Hermione had only gone a few yards when she heard the door open and close behind her. Turning, she saw Severus walking towards her, a glower on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?!" they both said to each other and then paused.  
  
"Where are you going, Hermione?" Severus said abruptly.  
  
"Out for some fresh air", Hermione replied, wondering why he was in a bad mood.  
  
Severus folded his arms across his chest and tilted his dark head as he stared down at her.  
  
"Do you want to be an Auror?" he asked, his tone deliberately casual but Hermione heard bleakness behind his words. [He's afraid of losing me] she realised, moving closer to him.  
  
"I'd rather be a teacher" she told him frankly and saw him relax slightly though he looked at her with slightly narrowed, curious eyes.  
  
"You do? The hours are long, the pay is minimal, you are never appreciated.and the students talk back."  
  
"Yes, I want to teach" Hermione said seriously, then found herself yawning.  
  
"Boring you am I?" Severus murmured, drawing her near and folding his cloak around her.  
  
"No, I'm just tired" Hermione sighed and laid her head against his chest, feeling as though she could fall asleep in his embrace.  
  
When she yawned again (apologising) he gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.  
  
"There are quite a few years of study involved in becoming a teacher, you know," Severus mused, his breath warm against her hair. "Hardly any time will be available for plotting.and other things, Miss Granger." There was a faint, wistful note to his voice. Perhaps this was the closest he could come to say that he would miss her when she left Hogwarts.  
  
"There's always the weekends" Hermione said with determined cheerfulness. "If I study hard enough I will probably be able to finish a few years before the other students.and then I will come back here."  
  
A long, deep kiss from him indicated his approval at that statement.  
  
"Clearly it's my duty to escort you back to your room since you obviously would fall asleep before you got there" he murmured afterwards when she yawned again, Severus continuing to gently caress her hair.  
  
"I would not!" she said waspishly but she didn't argue when he reluctantly drew away from her and they started walking along the passage. Once they approached the main passageways filled with young students milling about Severus drew his wand and murmured a charm to deflect people's eyes away from them. Hermione nodded in relief - the last thing she wanted now was people staring at them again like they were Saviours of the World (or for a posse of Snape Groupies descending upon them en masse).  
  
Students were running excitedly through the corridors, casting spells to produce confetti, sparkling glitter of all shades and translucent globes of silvery light that drifted gently through the air (for once, faculty members were turning a blind, indulgent eye to this).  
  
Once they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor rooms, Severus gazed soberly into Hermione's face.  
  
"Do you have a potion for Dreamless Sleep at hand in your quarters?" he said intently. "After what happened today you would be well advised to drink it.."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I do, and yes, I will. I want you to drink some as well!" she added in an insistent tone. "After what you've been through, you don't want any nightmares."  
  
His dark eyes warmed. "If you insist. Certainly I will hoping that any dreams that occur will be of more pleasant matters. But if I do not leave now Hermione, I may choose not to leave you at all tonight."  
  
As Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair Severus laughed softly and after dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead turned and swept away.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Hermione grumbled to the Fat Lady, who had been unashamedly eavesdropping. The Fat Lady tittered, hiccupped and bade Hermione enter without asking for a password for once.  
  
Snores from the boys quarters indicated that Neville at least had had an early night, but the girls quarters were empty, and after drinking the Dreamless Sleep Hermione was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
A restful sleep without nightmares was granted her, while Severus knew a deep, unbroken sleep for the first time in a while. The dark presence of Voldemort no longer stalked his sleeping mind, and only once did a brief dream (or was it a vision?) intrude - the faces of the other Deatheaters, their blank, dead eyes staring at him accusingly. But they could be, and were, easily dismissed.  
  
* * * * * The Next Day  
  
Reporter Rita Skeeter (who used so much Muggle hairspray that any flies in her vicinity immediately dropped dead) approached hot stories the way a hunter approached potential prey - something that as to be pursued and successfully brought down.  
  
Perhaps these days there was less blood spilt in the process (for her humiliation at Hermione's hands a few years ago had grudgingly taught Rita to temper her style) and kept the ah, 'creative enhancing' of her stories to a minimum. However, she still went after stories with her usual fanatic zeal.  
  
When news broke through the wizarding world of Voldemort's final defeat - not at Harry's hands as had long been expected - but by the unlikely pair and couple Professor Snape and Hermione Granger, Rita had licked her crimsoned lips with relish as possible headlines unfolded in her mind. 'Professor in Student in Steamy School Tryst'. Hadn't Hermione and Harry been interested in each other at one point? Hmm. 'Steamy Gryffindor/Slytherin Love Triangle'.  
  
Surely the truth she would uncover would be more salacious than any 'enhanced' story that she could come up with. It would serve that Hermione right, too.  
  
As the new day broke at Hogwarts, Rita was there. However, only a few people were about, for most of them were sleeping off the night before, while house elves scurried around unobtrusively, cleaning up piles of rubbish and glitter. In anticipatory patience Rita found a corner and waited.  
  
The last person Harry wished to be greeted by when he came down from Gryffindor Tower was Rita, though for once her presence was not as annoying as usual. Resentment still simmered quietly inside him when he thought of Hermione. She was asleep still, a deep, exhausted slumber that was apparently shared by Professor Snape.  
  
Let them sleep undisturbed, Dumbledore had advised. For their valour today's sleep in would be overlooked, not reprimanded. And so Harry had been receptive to Rita's oily offer to 'share his thoughts' despite Ron's wide eyed, hissed appeal of "what do you think you are *doing* Harry? She's poison!"  
  
"Of course" he had told Rita when asked whether he was happy Voldemort was dead at last. Had agreed when Rita suggested that perhaps Hermione and Snape had been seeing each other for a while. He had paused when asked if he felt that those two had overshadowed his 'deserved limelight'. He had always felt uncomfortable being in the limelight but now that its focus had left him he found that he had grown accustomed to it. Rita had merely smiled and her quill had busily scribbled away.  
  
Harry had had the grace though to feel some shame afterwards when Ron had upbraided him, but the deed had been done.  
  
Rita had less success with Draco, to her disappointment, for he had been a ready source of information in the past. The scarred Slytherin student had glared at her and said if he saw any unkind word against Professor Snape and Hermione in 'The Daily Prophet' (even if she was a mud-blood Gryffindor) then any quill or pen Rita ever picked up in the future would snap in her hands.  
  
Rita would have stayed and waited for Hermione and Professor Snape to awaken, but she had been escorted from Hogwarts by a politely smiling Dumbledore. When she returned to her office she found her notes had been mysteriously erased from her parchment. Fuming but taking the hint, Rita grimly wrote a story that praised the efforts of Hermione and Professor Snape in ridding the world of Voldemort. However, she hinted at an upcoming engagement - if they were to be the new golden couple of the wizard world, who better than Rita to ensure that 'The Daily Prophet' made as many galleons as possible from stories about them? One had to always consider the bottom line of course, Rita thought cheerfully.  
  
When Hermione woke, the sun was shining at an odd angle through the windows. On checking her bedside clock she was startled to see it was 11.45. What.then memories of yesterday came to her - rescuing Severus from Voldemort, the cruel expression on Voldemort's face as he called the killing curse on her.the curse rebounding..the feel of warm lean arms of Severus around her as he kissed her with passion.the cold expression on Harry's face..the banquet. Severus.a warm glow filled her heart and in the empty room no one else was there to see the un- Hermione goofy smile on her face.  
  
Then she sobered. She had been acclaimed as a heroine, but would gratitude extend to allowing her to go without detention for sleeping through her classes? She had missed Potions class, and she doubted that Severus would show her favouritism; although the detention might be a light one. Perhaps the best idea would be to use a time turner to attend her classes - she would go and see Professor McGonagall.  
  
When she got up her body had that slightly drowsy, boneless feel one has after an exceptionally long sleep. There was panic on her part when she saw that she could no longer see the chain of light between her and Severus. Had it been severed? She reached out blindly with her senses but relaxed when she sensed it there still. All that had happened was that the spell that gave othersight to her by Fawkes had faded, Hermione thought.  
  
After showering and dressing she descended to the empty common room and found a breakfast tray of scrambled eggs that was protected by a Stay Hot! Spell. Touched, Hermione sat down to eat and after she finished and rested briefly she left the common room and went to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Cautiously knocking on the door she opened it when she heard the brisk command to enter. When Hermione entered the office, apologies and explanations ready to spill from her mouth Professor McGonagall smiled at her with fondness.  
  
"Hello my dear - awake at last I see. Why, I checked up on you a while ago and you were sleeping like a baby." Hermione blinked uneasily at that but the Professor went on cheerfully. "The latest news is that the Deatheaters were all found dead, apparently by some mysterious means for there was not a scratch on them...don't worry about your missed classes - I have the notes from them that you can refer to later, but come with me quickly now. Professor Snape is still asleep at the moment, which does not surprise me, but you can be measured first. Mr Litmos is not good at waiting, clever though he may be."  
  
"Um.what?" Hermione ventured, trying to get a word in.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Why, for your joint statues of course!"  
  
Hermione quickly pasted a smile on her face. "Oh, that."  
  
Minerva's face softened suddenly. "Your modesty does you credit, my dear, but think of how great an honour this is. Also, people need something tangible to remember a battle by, something that later generations of wizard will look at and say 'these people put aside their differences and made a stand against evil' " she said kindly.  
  
Feeling humbled, Hermione nodded. "All right, I'll come."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly and then there was an impish glint in her eyes. "Before we go there's one thing I must know.is Severus a good kisser?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Hermione was introduced to Mr Litmos (Statue Maker of Quality!!) it was in an airy room with a high ceiling in one of the towers of Hogwarts. He was a sturdily built man with a head of untidy brown hair, cheerful blue eyes and a constant air of manic energy.  
  
"So this is the gel!" Mr Litmos ("call me Geoffrey, can't stand my name - dreadful thing) said to Hermione when she was introduced by Professor McGonagall. "Such looks - I will make sure your statue in particular will be admired for a thousand years."  
  
"We were thinking of a sculpture in white Italian marble." Minerva ventured, but Geoffrey shook his head impatiently in negation. "No, no, white marble will not do. Use it for garden ornaments but not for this! Marble will make Miss Hermione look insipid, while bronze will make her look magnificent. And as for Professor Snape - white marble for the Head of Slytherin would not do. He would probably jinx my hairbrush out of spite!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked taken aback. "Well, Dumbledore did have bronze in mind.I suppose."  
  
"Good!" Geoffrey said briskly, rubbing his hands together. "Then it's all decided. Now where's that Professor of yours, hmm? He can't be still asleep, surely - I can't wait all day, things to do, you know! Just throw some water on his face, I say."  
  
"That will not be necessary!" replied Professor Snape as he swept into the room, in a tone of voice that could have froze said water. He stared at Geoffrey down his nose with his patented 'you're a bug' look and by his irate mood and untidy hair Hermione guessed that Dumbledore had probably bullied him out of bed.  
  
"This had better not take a long time as I'm a busy man" Severus said, his voice dangerously low, casting a glower Professor McGonagall's way. However, his temper abated slightly when his eyes rested on Hermione and he gave her a look that said 'let's think of a nasty revenge for Dumbledore and McGonagall later, shall we?'  
  
"Well, let's get on with it" Geoffrey said in a voice that was a shade too hearty, his bluff manner intimidated by the darkly malevolent Professor whom Geoffrey knew as 'someone you did not cross and get away with it'.  
  
"Er, would you both stand over there in that ring?" Geoffrey asked pointing to an area on the stone floor where some bronze powder had been scattered in a wide ring on the stone floor. Hermione peered at the powder warily and Professor Snape's mouth curled slightly but they both obeyed.  
  
"Do you want us to pose?" Severus asked sardonically.  
  
"No, no, just relax" Geoffrey said hastily, and pointing his wand at them both he uttered a few words. The powder on the floor glowed and rose upwards, swiftly spinning around them and when the grains were above their head they abruptly dropped back to the ground, looking as if they had never moved in the first place.  
  
"Excellent.now if you would just both move out of the circle, please."  
  
After they had obeyed, the powder glowed again and rose, but this time it swiftly resolved itself into two brown, statue-like replicas of Hermione and Severus as they had been standing before. A big snake that was to obviously indicate Voldemort writhed around their feet. Hermione stared at her image, it was just like her, she thought. Severus frowned at his image. "My nose isn't that big, surely!" he grumbled.  
  
Geoffrey smiled encouragingly. "Your nose is ah, very distinctive, Professor!  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at this upstart man but failed to detect any insolence.  
  
Geoffrey went on. "Now we must have a dramatic look - hmm, what about this one?"  
  
He pointed his wand at the images and their postures changed.  
  
"Certainly not!" Severus barked and Hermione tried and failed to hide a snicker. Severus glowered at her. "I'll get you for that!" he said in a dangerous purr. The images were in a pose reminiscent of a cheap kung fu movie, with 'Severus' looking as if he was going to karate chop the snake into little pieces.  
  
Geoffrey looked disappointed. "Why, that's one of my favourite poses. Very popular, too."  
  
"Change it!" Severus said through gritted teeth.  
  
Geoffrey sighed and pointed his wand. Now the images stood back-to-back, smirking, their wands raised like a pose from a James Bond movie.  
  
"No!" Hermione and Severus said in mutual horror.  
  
"Dear me!" Geoffrey muttered. "Let's try this pose, shall we?"  
  
The pose changed again.  
  
"Why, yes!" Professor McGonagall said approvingly.  
  
Hermione frowned thoughtfully. It looked better this time. The images were holding their wands up in attack mode but in a more natural way, while their expressions were of grim resolution, the kind where you were determined to carry out a task even if you died in the attempt. Their robes were flowing in a graceful yet natural looking way. Hermione was happy with the way 'she' looked and as for the image of Severus.well, if the Snape groupies saw this, they'd probably want photos taken beside their drooling selves. Or try and steal it.  
  
Severus frowned at it but could not find anything to complain about. "Yes, I could live with that" he murmured, absently smoothing his untidy hair so it matched the other images flowing hair. Why, he didn't realise he could look that.good. Realising that the others were smirking at him he coughed and looked dismissive. "It will do, I suppose."  
  
Geoffrey beamed. "Splendid! Then it's all settled. I'll send the bill later by owl." Pointing his wand at the images he spoke a word, there was a bright flash of light and then their images were there in polished bronze splendour. They were standing on a bronze base, the snake writhing around their feet in dying, defiant anger while a simple inscription on the base read 'Evil often triumphs, but never conquers' with their names and yesterdays date underneath. It was a work of art, Geoffrey thought proudly.  
  
"An excellent job!" Professor McGonagall gushed while Severus and Hermione stared at it in silent amazement. "Ah, how will you transport this out of the room?"  
  
Geoffrey looked smug. "Easily enough, dear lady." He went up to the statues and tapping it smartly with his wand three times and uttering a word it rapidly shrunk until it was only a few inches high. "Now, you wished it to be placed in one of the courtyards?" Geoffrey inquired of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, come this way," Professor McGonagall said briskly, "Dumbledore is awaiting us."  
  
She and Geoffrey went out of the room and Hermione stared mutely at each other. "I feel I'm in a dream but it seems too surreal to be one of my dreams" Severus mused.  
  
"If this is a dream then I'm sharing it too!" Hermione sighed. "Well, we'd better go after them."  
  
"Not yet!" Severus frowned at her and lightly grabbed her wrist. When Hermione looked at him in surprise then relaxed when his eyes gleamed at her.  
  
"Morning kiss first, my dear" he explained.  
  
"Oh, that!" Hermione grinned as they reached for each other. However, their happily amorous kisses were interrupted by an impatient Professor McGonagall who huffed at them to "do that later, you've got a ceremony to attend!". Smiling, they followed.  
  
It was agreed later by people that the sculpture looked very dramatic after it was unveiled in a ceremony by Dumbledore, and seemed to belong in the courtyard it was placed in. Hermione and Professor Snape were both awarded the Order of Merlin at the ceremony as well, a brooch in the shape of a star that glowed royal blue. Many noticed that they both seem to make a fine couple after all, and didn't Professor Snape look nice when he smiled for once?  
  
After the ceremony it was noticed that several girls fought for the right to be photographed by the statues.  
  
It was also noticed that Harry seemed to have an ill expression on his face at the time, but perhaps he was coming down with something. There was a nasty 'flu going around, after all.  
  
Yes, people agreed, this was as close to a fairy-tale ending as it got.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yes, that was the end sniff. It was sad to finish it but hey, it had to happen. I couldn't have done it without all the wonderful support from you guys (you know who you are!) all the way through. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel as I have a few ideas for some other stories cooking in my mind (I'm not sure if they will be as long as this one though!). Thanks again, and roll on the next movie, where we can all see Sevvy in all his sneering, smirking glory. 


End file.
